Our Love
by Amelia Tiffany
Summary: They refused to be treated as a joke for their love is precious like pure gold. Their love is irreplaceable, it is unstoppable, and it is indestructible. StiCy one shot entry for Hachibukai and Fiamatta Montague's Writing Challenge! Prompt 01; Hold me in your arms and never let go.
1. Mesmerized

**Mesmerized.**

**Summary:** There was something about each other that was so mesmerizing. AU.

**Pairings:** StiCy – Sting Eucliffe + Lucy Heartfilla.

**Ratings:** Rated T (for safety)

**Story Word Count:** 2,107 (without A/N)

**Category/Prompt:** 04; Before you knew it, you've already fallen and it's too late to pull back.

**A/N:** Hello guys! This is my first story for Hachibukai and Fiamatta Montague's writing challenge. So I'm going to say that this is in Alternate Universe (AU). Which means that the characters aren't mages, they aren't in guilds and all. The setting for this oneshot is in school ~ Andddd, this story in done drabble-style, just in case you're confused. ^^ I hope you enjoy this oneshot! :D

**Edit (24th September 2012):** I'll put all my oneshots for the Writing Challenge into a single story as a series of oneshots :) Hence, I'll put this story under in-progress until I finish all 7 prompts! ^^ Will change the title for this story when I update with another prompt! :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail ~ Or else I would've been rich already :P

* * *

_His eyes are alluring. They made her mind spin out of control._

Their first encounter was at the hallway.

It was a new school year and she was late for her first class.

Carrying some books in her arms, Lucy dashed towards her class. Just as she turned around the corner, she fell butt first onto the floor and her books fell with a loud 'bang!'

"You really need to be more careful you know?" The person she crashed into sniggered. "Here are your books, ditzy blonde."

She was about to retort back. But then, their eyes met as he passed the books to her. Chocolate brown meets emerald green.

And she forgot what she was going to say.

The guy stare blankly at her before saying, "Well if you're done standing in the middle of the hallway looking like an idiot, I got to head off to my first class."

That's when she suddenly remembered why she was running in the first place.

"Oh crap! I'm late!" Lucy shrieked and sped off.

The guy smirked at her retreating back and mumbled, "What a weirdo."

* * *

_He is cocky, he is arrogant – she should have been turned off._

At her second class, Lucy was seated at her assigned seat daydreaming. A loud 'thud!' jolted her back into reality. It also caused her to lose grip on the petal pink phone she was holding.

All she could do was stare as the guy she met in the morning picked up her phone and handed it back to her.

She took note of his sharp, green eyes and smirk.

"You're the blondie who knocked into me this morning right? Tch, you need to be more careful ditzy blonde ~"

"Hey! You're a blonde too you know." Lucy frowned. She smirks before adding, "I'm Lucy Heartfilla. What's your name? Or do you want me to keep calling you blondie?"

"Heh, me?" The guy's smirk grew wider. "I'm the great Sting Eucliffe, blondie."

Lucy blinked, before she shot back, "Cocky much? And stop calling me that!"

Sting's smirk, if possible, grew even wider as he sniggered, "But all the girls still love me."

'_Yes. He's cocky all right.'_ Lucy mused, a tiny smile forming on her face.

_But no. She felt herself getting drawn to him – like a moth to a flame._

* * *

_She wants to say that the way he teases her is infuriating. But she can't. Not exactly._

Lucy thinks that Lady Luck is not on her side. For every single lesson immediately after lunch, Sting is always in the same class as her. And in all those classes, nobody has their surnames starting with the letter "F" or "G". So Lucy is stuck sitting next to Sting.

Sting enjoys making the lesson after lunch difficult for Lucy. His normal antics would be to doodle on a page of her notebook or to empty out her pencil case.

Those antics, Lucy can handle. Ohh, but since when is life easy? Sting made sure of that.

For the first lesson after lunch, Lucy always sets her table in the exact same way.

Her fluffy cotton candy pink pencil case at the front of the table. The lesson's textbook and notebook in the middle. A small stack of sticky notes at the top left hand corner. To complete it, a bottle of drink was placed at the top right hand corner.

Lucy likes her set up. It makes it easy for her to take notes and pay attention in class. Suddenly remember something unrelated to the subject? Not a problem. Just note it down in one of the sticky notes. Had a heavy lunch and is now on the verge of nodding off in class? No problem once again. Just have a sip from refreshing chilled bottle drink and she'll be wide awake.

"Blondie! Lend me your notes!" Sting hissed.

Lucy passed him her notes. "You're a blonde too!" She harshly whispered before adding, "Don't disturb me. I'm trying to concentrate."

"Hmm you look like you could use a sip of water." Sting commented with a glint in his eyes.

Normally, Lucy would've felt uneasy just by hearing a kind comment from Sting, not to mention the glint in his eyes. However, her sleepiness has clouded her mind. So she just brushed it off as him being concerned for a change.

"It's all right. Thanks for your concern though." Lucy gave him a soft smile and tried to concentrate on Miss Shirona's lesson.

Key word being tried.

Lucy felt as though her eyelids weight a ton of bricks. She stifled a yawn and rubbed her eyes.

Nod…

Nod…

Her head was nodding. She shook herself vigorously.

Nod…

Nod…

ARGH! Forget it! A sip of water will be the perfect solution to her sleepiness.

Lucy reached for her bottle and greedily took a huge gulp of her peach green tea.

Almost instantly, she doubled up coughing and chocking on the drink.

_Who in the world switched her favourite peach green tea drink with blueberry tea!?Her most hated drink!'_ Lucy thought bitterly.

"Oh my, are you all right Lucy?" Miss Shirona asked in concern.

Lucy's eyes watered. "Yes…" She managed to croaked out.

Lucy sighed. No wonder there is the saying "expect the unexpected"?

She snuck a look at Sting. He has his hands clamped over his mouth in order to stifle his giggles.

After he removed his hands, Lucy can't help but smile upon seeing the sparkle in his apple green eyes and the boyish grin that is now visible on his face.

* * *

_Your heart thumps, you breath quickens – Whenever he is around._

Lucy gazed at the guy next to her. She studied him carefully. Her steely gaze sweeping over every little details of him – the way his blond hair is style every day, the contours of his cheek, the tautness of his chest beneath his white school shirt, the playfulness in his familiar smirk.

She silently cursed herself.

She should have seen it coming the moment she wasn't ticked at his brash attitude. But nooooo. She waited till she smiles unknowingly at every action he made. She waited till she felt her cheeks heating up whenever he teases her. She waited till her heart hammers with every gaze he gave her with those piercing, cat-like eyes of his. She waited till her stomach churns with jealously whenever the other girls flirt with him.

Before she realises that she is in love with him.

_The telltale sign that you're in love._

* * *

_Let's confess – with all the people around us, with all the attention on us._

The school hall was decorated in hues of red, pink and white. Heart shaped balloons floated about. Streamers sporting love quotes were hung everywhere. Love songs were played by the DJ. Pots of roses were placed around the hall. Rose petals decorated the floor. Even a custom made heart shaped disco ball hung in the centre of the hall.

Sting expected it. After all, it's the Valentine's Day Dance.

Decked out in a black suit and loose green tie, Sting felt awkward, standing at the side of the dance floor without his usual group of friends. Too bad he only received Rogue's text message saying that he, Loke and the others will be late just when he arrived at the scene.

Girls flocked around him, batting their heavily mascara-filled lashes and coyly asking him for a dance. But all he does is give them the infamous smirk of his – the one that makes them swoon – and said that the night is still young, he will wait for his friends to come before dancing.

He lets out a smirk as he saw a familiar blonde eating cake and drinking punch with her friends.

Sting decided that she put in a lot of effort in dressing up for this dance despite not having a date. Yes, most of them are dateless for this dance. And for the rest of the dances, it will stay that way with the exception of Junior and Senior prom. After all, those two are the most important dances in our high school life.

He took in her appearance. The dress she wore was an ivory white colour. It fitted perfect around her bosom and waist area and it flared when it met her hips where there was a pale pink waistband with a bow at the back. Laced, white sleeves fell off her shoulder to show off her collarbone and a sparkling diamond star necklace she wore to compliment her outfit. Tiny pale pink pearls were hidden in the folds of her dress, barely visible. While small diamonds shone clearly on the upper half of her dress.

She paired the dress with bracelets made of ribbons and laces that are baby blue and pink and wore delicate heels with straps decorated with diamonds. She had chose to go with a simple hairdo by wearing a simple silver hair band with two dazzling stars at the side with her slightly wavy hair.

As for her make-up, it was done lightly. Lightly curled lashes, shimmery nude eye shadow, peach pink blush and strawberry milk lips. Overall, she looks like a princess from a fairy tale storybook.

"Are you done staring at Lucy-chan or not? And mind you, wipe the drool off your face. It doesn't look good on you."

Sting jumped and whipped his head to the source of the voice, with his hand on his lips.

Loke laughed. "I was joking!"

Sting glared at him and starts to whack Loke playfully.

"But seriously, you should ask her to dance." Loke said, grinning while slowly backing away from Sting.

"Huh?" Was the brilliant answer Sting gave.

"Everybody can see that you like her! And you two look good together!" Loke shouted the last part before he ran off, knowing that Sting will be furious after he had digested his words.

Sting sighed. It doesn't seem like Rogue will be arriving any time soon. And he is getting sick of rejecting dances.

He slowly approached Lucy, holding his right hand out and giving her his trademark smirk.

"Wanna dance?"

Lucy blushed, took his hand, and off to the dance floor they go.

As they danced, Sting's mind was whirling.

He first started out finding Lucy as an interesting girl. One who does not seem to be frazzled whenever he gave her his infamous smirks. This led him to disturb and tease her more.

He have no idea when. Slowly, but surely, he starts to take more notice of her. How she blush whenever he teases her. How she will blink at the whiteboard with her brows knitted together whenever she is concentrating very hard during a lesson. How she will pout cutely whenever he took something that is of hers.

It became a habit for him to tease her just to see her pout or blush. It just fit into his daily schedule. And it took Loke's little push to make Sting realize his feelings for the ravishing beauty.

"Heh, you know what Lucy?" He said.

"Uhh…" Lucy stared at him with uncertainty in her chocolate orbs.

He chuckled; no doubt she was wondering if he will pull some sort of mischievous act on her.

"You're up to no good again aren't you?" Lucy inquired; a small smile tugged her rosebud lips.

He paused for a moment, thinking how he should react to that comment. He grinned, showing his canines and said,

"I don't know if this action is counted as up to no good."

Sting spun Lucy around the dance floor, dipped her low, and collide his lips with hers.

A loud reaction was heard from the other students. Cheers from his and her friends, wolf whistling from the other boys and mirthless shrieks from the girls who likes him.

_Our confession – I wouldn't have it any other way._

* * *

_A picture was featured prominently in the school's yearbook under the page 'Valentine's Day Dance'. It was taken after the guy and the girl had their first kiss together. The guy displayed a haughty exterior as his trademark smirk danced across his handsome features. The girl showed overwhelming beauty and elegance as her lips parted into a smile. With their hands intertwined with the other, it completes the picture._

_Their meeting was a complete accident. They were both mesmerized by one another's actions. They slowly – without their own knowledge – began to fall into each other's life, completing it. And when they finally noticed it, it was too late to pull back from each other._

_Before they knew it, they've fallen. And it's too late for them to pull back._

* * *

**A/N:** YESSSSS! Finally I'm done with this! :D Actually ~ I thought this was the easier one of the seven to do. Guess I was wrong ._. Because this little oneshot here took me quite some time. Or maybe it's because I keep changing my mind on how I want the story to go? :x Anyways, I'm just really happy to finally be able to complete one challenge ^^ So please review? :3 Thanks dearies! :3


	2. School Status

**School Status**

**Summary:** As the new girl, she has no idea who the hell is the Sting Eucliffe everybody talks about. All she knew about him is his school status. AU.

**Pairings:** StiCy – Sting Eucliffe + Lucy Heartfilla.

**Ratings:** Rated T (for safety)

**Story Word Count: **3,307

**Category/Prompt:** 07; She's getting used to know he's just a name without a face.

A/N: Hi sweeties! Here is another story for the Writing Challenge ~ Sorry I took so long in writing this There were end of year exams. Then I accidentally deleted the whole chapter T^T So sorry! D; Hope you guys enjoy this eh? :D Oh, and thank you for reading (this include silent readers too!) and reviewing **Mesmerized**! :3

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I can't draw well even if it would save my life. T_T

* * *

"Oh my gosh! Did you go to the soccer match last weekend? Isn't Sting the most awesome ever?"

"He scored so many goals for the team!"

"What? You were actually watching the game? As for me, I was only there for Sting-sama!"

"I know right! He looks so hot in the last game!"

"Doesn't he look hot all the time? Ahh, I can't wait for English class! I have it with Sting!"

Lucy Heartfilla groaned as she tries to tune out all the exited chatter of the girls who went to the soccer match during the weekend.

"Good morning Lu-chan!" Levy McGarden said cheerfully and plopped herself down on the seat beside Lucy's. "Good morning Lucy, good morning Levy." Erza Scarlett, the class president greeted before sitting on the other side of Lucy.

"Hi guys… Save me from torture!" Lucy pleaded dramatically, head on the table and covering her ears.

"Aww… It's your first time facing this huh?" Levy asked.

"What's your first guess?" Lucy grumbled.

"It always happens on Monday morning. All those excited fan girls of Sting, Natsu, Gray, Gajeel and Loke will be squealing about the recent game." Erza told Lucy as she sets out her notebooks and pens on the table.

"Oh nooooo. That means for the next one and a half year in this school I'll have to endure this ridiculous squealing every morning?" Lucy complained.

Lucy was the new girl in school. She joined halfway through the junior year. In fact, she was only here in Fairy Tail Academy for a few days.

"Unfortunately, yes." Erza sympathetically said. "But don't worry! You'll get used to it."

'Sure hope so.' Lucy thought as the teacher came into class and homeroom begun.

* * *

The next class was English, one of Lucy's favourite subjects.

"Alright class!" The teacher, Mr. Conbalt, said. "Right now, we are going to have a class test!"

Everybody groaned.

"We all need to improve on our English right? Let me remind you guys that Sting Eucliffe from class 3A is currently the top in English for our level. His score is a 92%. I would like you all to try your best to get even higher than that!"

The class begun to murmur.

"Sting is just so talented in English!"

"Kyaaaa! Of course Sting is the best!"

"If I defeat Sting in English, does that guarantee me a date with Sting?"

Lucy sighed. Sting this, Sting that. Is that Sting person really all that great? This is only the second lesson today and I'm already sick of hearing news about Sting!

"I'm pretty good in English as well. I'll see if I can top his score." Lucy whispered to herself.

Levy, who was sitting next to her, heard her whispers. "Good luck then Lu-chan! No matter how hard I tried, I always gets second place!"

'I guess Sting must be really good then.' Lucy thought. Levy loves to read and write. So it is to be expected that her English is good. So if Sting managed to defeat Levy, he must be real good.

'Ahh well. No harm trying I guess.' Were her last thoughts as the class test reached her hands.

* * *

"Hello Lucy!" Mirajane Strauss sets her tray of food on the table. Mirajane is a senior in the school.

"You know, I heard from Lisanna that a lot of guys in her class have been checking you out Lucy." Mirajane said with a wink.

Lisanna Strauss is Mirajane's little sister. Like Lucy, she is a junior. However, she is in another class.

"I'm not surprise, Lu-chan is cute!" Levy giggled, biting into an apple.

"You gotta watch out for those deadly fan girls Lucy." Mirajane sighed.

"Why?" An evil aura radiate around Erza. She sharply turned to face Lucy. "Lucy, have they been bullying you?"

Lucy gulped. "No, of course they haven't."

Mirajane continued, "Apparently, Loke mentions that he found you cute as well when he overheard the other guys talking. That leads to more boys agreeing with him. And some of the fan girls heard it."

It doesn't take a genius to know that the "some fan girls" who heard the news will spread it to the others.

"Say, Lucy. If any one of the guys asks you out, will you accept?" Mirajane asked.

All eyes at their table directed their view to Lucy.

"Ehh…" Lucy begun.

* * *

Lucy's morning on Tuesday was really peaceful. It seems that the fan girls will only be extremely chatty on Monday seeing that that is the next school day after the weekend soccer match.

So Lucy's Wednesday was expected to be peaceful too.

Expected.

Lucy stared in dismay at the cafeteria scene in front of her. 'Well, at least my first three periods were peaceful?' she tried to console herself.

"Congratulations Lucy! You scored a 97% in the English test!"

"I'm sure it is just a fluke!"

"Wow that is like, higher than Sting!"

"Sting will make a comeback! Definitely! I trust he will!"

"You even defeated Sting, the best in English!"

"AHHHH! HOW CAN MY DARLING STING LOSE TO SOMEONE LIKE YOU?

Hoards of people crowded around her. Saying different variations of "How did you score so well", "Congrats, you managed to get higher than Sting" and "Sting will beat you next time".

Boy, was Lucy sure glad that with the arrival of Erza and her steely gaze, all the other students were sent running away.

It turns out that Lucy scored higher than Sting in the English test. News has spread really quickly about her achievement. It seems that the entire school has heard about the shocking result and Lucy will be the main target of the fan girl's for beating their beloved Sting Eucliffe.

"Hi Lucy!" Mirajane begun with a smile as Lucy tiredly sat her lunch tray down onto the table. "So I heard that your English result was higher than Sting's!"

"Mira!" Lucy exclaimed. "How can you say such things with a smile?"

"Kekeke ~ that's just Mira for you." Levy chuckled.

"When will this commotion end?" Lucy sighed. "I really don't want to be in the centre of attention. Especially since those fan girls will definitely not let me off."

"Nahhh. They will not touch you as they do not want to be under Erza's wrath." Mirajane reassured Lucy.

"But this commotion might last quite a while. Considering that you just had your literature class test, and it is very likely that you'll surpass Sting again." Erza pointed out.

"And you will definitely continue to do well in your studies. Come to think of it, you might even top the level for the final examinations!" Lisanna chimed in.

"Oh! And because Sting is currently the top in our level, if you beat him, there would be another commotion again!" Mirajane said.

Lucy sighed, head between her hands. She is in for a long year.

Sting Eucliffe and his group of friends were having their lunch in an unused classroom at the secluded corner of the school. Reason being if they ate in the cafeteria like every other ordinary students, they'll forever be surrounded by fan girls and their annoying high pitched chatter.

Usually the group would be rowdy, talking excitedly about the next soccer match they will be having against some school, or teasing how Gray and Gajeel should just ask Juvia and Levy out respectively already.

But today, silence enveloped the group. They sat in a circle, munching on their bento sets carefully made each day by the chefs at home.

"So Sting," Natsu broke the silence. "What are you gonna do about that?"

There was no need to question what 'that' is. The news has been flying around school since second period today. By lunch, the entire school knew that the new girl Lucy Heartfilla have surpassed the current top in level, Sting Eucliffe in English.

"Heh. It could be just a fluke like some fans says." Sting chuckled, taking a huge bite out of a banana.

"Or it could be that the Lucy girl is real smart." Gray muttered, cutting his salmon into little pieces.

Because of the unusual silence the group is in now, everybody heard Gray's statement. Which, to say the truth, was meant for everybody to hear.

"I'll just beat her next round." Sting shrugged, "simple as that."

"It's just so like Sting to brush this off. Gihihi." Gajeel chuckled.

"Enough about Lucy and her remarkable achievement of defeating Sting." Loke said with a smirk. "Other than her having brains, she is quite the beauty indeed ne?"

"Never seen her, but she's probably like most other girls in our school. Too thin." Sting snorted.

"There are a lot of words to describe her. Thin definitely isn't one of them. Neither is fat." Gajeel said.

"She isn't that bad looking. I had a little encounter with her the other day. I dropped a stack of props for drama class and she helped me carry some to the drama room." Rogue stated.

"As far as personality goes, she is really nice, likeable. She is my chemistry lab partner." Gray said.

"Ahh we have the same Math class together!" Natsu exclaimed. "She is pretty cute when she is concentrating in class."

"You actually noticed a girl?" Gray said incredulously.

"If Natsu actually notices her, then she is something right?" Sting mused.

"Ahh here is a picture I took of her with Erza and the rest!" Loke chirped.

"Isn't that too stalker like Loke?" Rogue bluntly said.

Loke glared at Rogue. "I'm not a stalker! They asked me to help them take a group photo. But," Loke continued on with a mischievous glint. "I saved a copy."

"-coughcough- Stalker –coughcough-" Rogue faked.

Sting took a closer look at the picture. "Eh, she has a pretty face and nice body. That's all." He commented.

"Since when do you care about a girl's body? I thought you look at her face first?" Gajeel teased.

"Yeah, you never cared about Minerva even though she practically shoved herself at you day after day." Gray added.

Sting wrinkled his nose in disdain at the thought of how Minerva would day after day try to stick with him throughout the school day. "That Lucy girl has a nicer face. And her hourglass figure is wayyyyyy better than Minerva's."

"Sounds to me that you have taken an interest in Lucy-chan~" Loke sung.

The rest broke into laughter.

"Ehh?" Sting spluttered. "Wait, you guys set this trap for me isn't it?" He angrily demanded.

A louder laughter from the rest confirmed his suspicions.

"Meh, I don't care much about that girl. For now, that is." Sting huffed.

* * *

_'Erza was right.'_ Lucy thought.

True to Erza's prediction, Lucy did top the level in the literature test. Just like what Lisanna thought, Lucy did top the level in the end of year exams. And Mirajane was right too. There was another commotion (started by Sting's oh-so-dedicated fan girls of course) when Lucy surpassed Sting.

'_And up till now, I still have no idea who the hell Sting Eucliffe is.'_ Lucy thought with frustration.

"Lu-chan, why are you sulking like that? It should be a cause for celebration isn't it? Even thought you have just joined the school in the middle of the year, you have gotten the best results!" Levy's cheerful voice jolted Lucy out of her thoughts.

"Excuse me? What cause for celebration is that?" Lucy raged.

Levy blankly stared at her. _'Who wouldn't be happy that they are the smartest kid in the whole level?_' Was what Levy was thinking.

"Ever since the day they announced I was the top, I've been receiving hate mails or death threats from those annoying fan girls of his!"

'_Ahh.'_ Levy forced a chuckle down. _'That must be the reason for her rage.'_ Lucy puffed her bangs up angrily.

"All those _'Don't you dare steal Sting-sama away from us blah blah blah'_ mails and texts are getting on my nerves!"

'_Ahh yes.'_ Levy thought. _'Fan girls tend to be like that. Whether it is in reality or in story.'_

"Every single day I will be spammed by those annoying girls! If it wasn't because of Erza being there by my side, those girls would have given me death glares all day long!"

"I know right!" Levy butted in Lucy's rant. "When I was having a project with Gajeel the other day, those girls were always spamming me, making sure that I do not try to make a move on him. Even now they are still keeping an eye on me just to be sure. Like what rubbish is that!? Making a move on Gajeel? He is so thick in the head when it comes to love who would want to like him!?"

"I totally agree! But at least you know Gajeel! I don't even know who the hell Sting Eucliffe is! I don't know how he looks like or his character! How am I supposed to _'steal him away'_ like that?" Lucy rolls her eyes. "All I know he is some popular guy in school who is in the soccer team with the most annoying fan girls on Earth! Who, by the way, is the root of my problems! AND I DON'T KNOW HIM!"

"Seriously?" Levy was shocked, to say the least. "Until now, you don't know who Sting is?"

"Other than he has blonde hair and green eyes, who is in the soccer team, the second top in our level and who have very protective fan girls, nope." Lucy huffed.

The two girls were so engrossed with their complaints of fan girls that they completely missed two guys, one with raven hair and the other blonde, staring at them with their mouths agape at the intersection of the corridor.

* * *

To say that Sting and Rogue were shocked is an understatement.

_It was after school. Sting and Rogue were walking down the corridor when they overheard some conversation a girl is having with their friend. Originally they thought that those angry, high pitched voices were those of fan girls. On closer examination, the voices were revealed to be the blonde that was the topic of their lunch today and her friend, the blunette that Gajeel apparently seem to adore._

"_Man. Girls are sure annoying." Sting commented. "They seem to have many problems all the time." Rogue silently nodded in agreement._

"_All those '__**Don't you dare steal Sting-sama away from us blah blah blah'**__ mails and texts are getting on my nerves!"_

_ Rogue raised an eyebrow at Sting. Sting shrugged. "I can't control their actions." He defended himself._

"_**Every single day I will be spammed by those annoying girls! If it wasn't because of Erza being there by my side, those girls would have given me death glares all day long!"**_

_ "She seems to be very troubled by your fan girls." Rogue said pointedly. Sting was about to defend himself once more when Lucy's irritated voice rang out._

"_**All I know he is some popular guy in school who is in the soccer team with the most annoying fan girls on Earth! Who, by the way, is the root of my problems! AND I DON'T KNOW HIM!"**_

_Sting truly believes that Rogue was mocking him by giving him the pointed look and raised brows._

"_**Other than he has blonde hair and green eyes, who is in the soccer team, the second top in our level and who have very protective fan girls, nope."**_

_Both boys were left stunned with that sentence. Hardly anybody can live through a semester without hearing the soccer team boys' name at least __**once**__ a week. Even if you are the new girl, once you heard how others were raving about how 'handsome' or 'cool' a particular guy was, naturally, they would want to see his face or know more about him._

_But Lucy was not one of those girls._

Sting was appalled that the girl who had been main topic in their lunch today, the one who surpassed him in studies, the one who attracted so much attention from the male population in Fairy Tail Academy, had no idea who he is.

'_She doesn't seem to care about me at all. Despite hearing so much about my school status.'_ Sting thought.

"_**All I know he is some popular guy in school who is in the soccer team with the most annoying fan girls on Earth! Who, by the way, is the root of my problems! AND I DON'T KNOW HIM!"**_

Sting had to laugh when he thought about how furious the blonde was at his fan girls and how she seems to loathe his existence despite not knowing him.

Rogue gave him a weird look when Sting started laughing manically.

"Remember months back when I said that I don't care much about that girl?" Sting asked upon seeing Rogue's confused face.

"_**Sounds to me that you have taken an interest in Lucy-chan~" Loke sung.**_

_**The rest broke into laughter.**_

"_**Ehh?" Sting spluttered. "Wait, you guys set this trap for me isn't it?" He angrily demanded.**_

_**A louder laughter from the rest confirmed his suspicions.**_

"_**Meh, I don't care much about that girl. For now, that is." Sting huffed.**_

"I've changed my mind." Rogue's face broke into one of understanding. "She is somewhat an interesting girl indeed."

* * *

After the academic results were released, Junior Prom quickly came and went. With that follows the Winter Break. Very soon, a new school year has begun.

Holding her new timetable tightly, Lucy and Levy were laughing about a joke as they entered the Chemistry Lab. Upon noticing that they were assigned seats next to each other, albeit not being lab partners together, their smiles widened.

Because Chemistry was the first period that day, and they have all just came back from their Winter Break, the students were all mingling and chatting eagerly with regards to how they spent their holiday, where they went to, what things they bought or some funny joke they heard.

Lucy and Levy were engrossed in their conversation too. They failed to notice that the whole class had suddenly ceased their talking and only excited whispers of girls were heard.

"You must be Lucy Heartfilla I suppose?"

Lucy looked up at a blonde guy with the brightest emerald orbs and a cat-like smirk which showed his sharp canines. He was holding out his hand to her. Beside him, his raven hair friend with sharp, snake-like crimson orbs folded his arms, uninterested in his friend's actions.

Lucy shook the guy's hand, saying, "I believe you must be my new lab partner? As you probably already know, I'm Lucy Heartfilla. You?"

There was a small paused in the guy's movements. His companion gave a knowing smirk. Levy forced laughter down her throat. There were small gasps from the other students.

His eyes gleamed as he replied, "Sting Eucliffe."

It dawned on Lucy that he was the guy whom she heard so much about during her junior year. The guy whom indirectly caused her Monday mornings to be filled with a pounding headache from all the girls' shrieking. The one who indirectly caused her phone and email to be spammed with hate mails.

_'Come to think of it, he is pretty hot.'_ Lucy inwardly giggled. Lucy thought back to a question asked during her early days in Fairy Tail Academy.

"_**Say Lucy. If any one of those guys asks you out, will you accept?"**__ Mirajane asked._

_All eyes at the table directed their view to Lucy._

"_Ehh…" Lucy begun._

"_**I might. But it will ultimately depend on their character."**_

_'This could be the start of a beautiful friendship.'_ Lucy thought cheerfully. _'He seems nice enough.'_

Or so she thought.

"Yeah. I sure hope so too. Now that I had a closer look at you, I think the other boys are blind when they say you are sexy. You're even worse than those fan girls."

Lucy fumed. "Don't you dare compare me with those people!"

Rogue nods at Levy, who nodded in return. "I'm Rogue. I'm assigned as your lab partner this year."

"Nice to meet you! I'm Levy." Levy introduced. "Heh, they sure get along fine don't they?" She commented with a hint of amusement.

Rogue looked over at the bickering pair and chuckled, "They sure do."

* * *

**A/N:** And I'm done! YAY! This turned out to be longer than I originally anticipated… My stories always end up longer than I thought it would be LOL! Ahh well, I sure hope you guys enjoy this :D I enjoyed writing the last two scenes the most! :P And just as a little info, I wrote the last part (their meeting) before everything else! Heheh. REVIEW please! :3 tell me on what you like to see in upcoming prompts, what I need to improve on, and whatever you guys wanna say haha!

Thank you! ^^


	3. Song Without Words

**Song Without Words.**

**Summary:** In order to avoid breaking her, he kept it a secret – and suffered alone in silence.

**Pairings:** StiCy – Sting Eucliffe + Lucy Heartfilla.

**Ratings:** Rated T (for safety)

**Story Word Count:** 2,000 (without intro and A/N)

**Category/Prompt:** 06; What you don't know won't hurt you.

**A/N:** Was there something wrong with **School Status**? DX Doesn't seem like much people like it as there weren't many reviews D; Back to this story, this is the first prompt that is not in Alternate Universe! :O It was really difficult writing this :'( Can't bear to hurt Sting :P The story might be confusing in the beginning. But they will all link in the end! I promise you that! Anywayyys ~ Hope you guys enjoy this kay? ^^

**Disclaimer:** Amelia Tiffany don't own Fairy Tail ~ Heheh ~ I'm obviously not a guy!

* * *

Somewhere deep inside the Magolia forest stood a lean man with spiky blonde hair, and his companion, who had shoulder length ebony black hair.

"I'll be fine Rogue. There is nothing to worry about me." It was unusual to hear Sting Eucliffe, a man known for being loud and energetic, to be speaking in a tired, slow tone.

"I doubt that highly. You are a man of different masks. Are you really not planning to tell her?" The stoic, raven hair man replied.

"As long as she is happy, I'm happy." Sting forced a strained smirk onto his handsome face.

"We shall see about that." Rogue Cheney simply replied.

* * *

Sting woke up to a melodious voice calling him. "Morning, Sting!" He quickly identified the bright and cheery voice that could only belonged to his wife of two years, Lucy Heartfilla. Or better known now as Lucy Eucliffe.

A weak smile formed on his face. He sleepily croaked out, "Morning, honey", and rubbed his eyes.

Lucy frowned. "Are you all right? You are usually really energetic in the morning?"

Sting could hear worry in her voice. He forced himself to smile brightly – just to calm her down, just to convince her that everything is all right – and reply, "Everything is all right. Even the awesome Sting Eucliffe can be tired at times!"

Sting wished with all his heart that Lucy will not pick up the faux happiness in his voice. He hoped that his cocky reply had sounded normal to her.

"Perfect! I've baked some muffins for breakfast! Let's have some!" Lucy grinned as she dragged him out of bed. _'Guess she did not notice anything wrong.' _The thought warmed Sting's heart.

But his dear wife's next words sent his blood cold. "You know," She added with an afterthought. "Your sense of smell is getting worse now days."

Sting stared at her. "What do you mean?" _'Please tell me it was a mistake. Please tell me that I heard her wrongly. Oh, just please not let her find out my secret!' _ He pleaded.

"I mean, normally you would have smelt the muffins and automatically wake up. And come to think of it, now days your character has changed. You seem more… I don't know, quieter I would say."

Sting heart hammered. He frantically thought of an excuse. "Ohh you won't get this quiet attitude for long. I'm just thinking of how to tease you more ~" Sting cheekily pinched her cheeks.

Lucy pouted. "Me and my big mouth! I shouldn't have said that!"

Sting laughed before starting to tickle her.

_'How I wish,' _He sadly thought to himself. _'That I'll be able to be with her forever.'_

* * *

Normally, Natsu will be the last one to find out about things. And Lucy would be the first. But this round, Natsu was surprisingly sharp.

"Why didn't you tell her earlier?" Sting could tell that the pinknette was trying to control his anger and frustration.

Throughout the years, Sting and Natsu have resolved their differences. Especially when Sting begun taking an interest in Lucy. Eventually, the two powerful dragon slayers ended up as friends.

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her."

"What makes you think she wouldn't be sad a few months later? After you're gone?"

"I know she would be sad. But I'd rather suffer alone in silence, than to have her suffer along with me in my last days. At least, when I know that she is happy, it will push me to hang on longer, to survive in this world longer."

"She would be heartbroken. And anguished. When the day finally arrives." Natsu murmured, feeling sorry for his dear friend.

"Can I count on you, Erza and the rest of the guild, to take care of her? Make sure she is eating, sleeping, moving on with her life? Maybe she'll eventually find another guy to love."

"She'll never find another guy to love. You would be the only one she loves – even for the rest of her life. Even after you're gone."

The way Natsu looked into Sting's eyes made him feel guilty for not telling Lucy.

* * *

Almost every day since his encounter with Natsu, Sting would give Lucy butterfly kisses. He would caress her gently. He would tell her jokes, he would make her laugh. He enjoyed teasing her, only to see her angry as he found it cute. He always makes sure that he enjoy the day to the fullest.

For his time is short. And surely, maybe, hopefully… It would ease his throbbing heart that was filled with guilt and pain.

* * *

Sting knew that he only have a while left in this world. He knew one day he would just collapse on the ground. With his sense of smell and hearing getting worse and worse, he knew it would happen soon. But he did not expect was that the day would arrive so fast.

The day he suddenly started coughing, chocking, face turning green and eventually faint… It might be a good thing that Lucy was out on a mission with Team Natsu during that time.

Rogue and Minerva sighed when they saw their former arrogant, active and pompous comrade lying on the hospital bed, without even the energy to complain about his current condition.

There were knocks on the door. Rufus let the doctor in. "I'm afraid, Mr Eucliffe, that you might not last for another week."

Those words sent the three Sabertooth mages in panic.

Minvera's heart clenched. Sting's eye widened in shock. Even the stoic and unfeeling Rogue had tears welled up in his piercing crimson eyes.

'_One week! Lucy would still be in the middle of her mission!'_ Were their thoughts as the doctor smiled apologetically and headed out of the room.

"Rufus, Rogue." Sting commanded. "Please get me a pen and a piece of paper."

* * *

Lucy just didn't know what to feel.

She wondered if she should be angry or sad. Sad that her husband had kept such an important thing from her. Or angry at herself for not noticing all the obvious signs.

"H-hey, Sting…" Lucy whispered, her voice shaking. She placed the daffodils on his only days old grave with his name scripted neatly on it. She took a deep breath and forced down the tears. Telling herself that Sting would not want to see her cry.

"You know, I was really shock when I saw the whole Sabertooth gang in my house after my mission."

_Lucy remembered that day all too clearly._

_She had just happily returned from her mission – which, for once, did not end up with half of her reward going to the government for damaging property. Upon unlocking the door, she was startled to see the former Team Sabertooth gang sitting in her living room._

_There was something about the atmosphere that stopped her from shrieking "INTRUDERS! WHY ARE YOU HERE AGAIN? GET OUT OF MY APARTMENT! PRONTO!" Maybe it was because there was this gloomy air around them. Or maybe it was because all of them – yes, all. Including Rogue. – had red rimmed eyes and puffy faces. Or maybe it was because Minerva – who even after her marriage with Sting, refused to talk to her much, let alone hug her – ran towards her, embraced her and cried._

_That's when she noticed that her husband was not present._

_Her observant eyes noticed a creamy white envelope, a velvet box and a single red rose lying on the dining table. She picked up the letter upon Rogue's gesture towards it._

_Tears wouldn't stop flowing as she read the letter._

_**24**__**th**__** June 2012**_

_**To my dearest Lucy,**_

_**By the time you read this letter, I would already have been dead. I apologize for keeping the fact that I have stage four cancer from you.**_

_**I know you'll probably want to scream at me, rip my hair off from keeping such important information from you. But trust me, I have my reasons.**_

_**I want you to be happy. I want to see you smile. In fact, I delight in seeing you smile. If I had told you I had stage four cancer the moment I found out from the doctor, would you still be able to smile and laugh every morning? I highly doubt so.**_

_**Believe me, being able to marry you is probably the best thing that has ever happened to me. You kept me going even after Lector died. You were the one who tried countless of times to make me smile again after Lector's demise. You never gave up on me. Even when others did.**_

_**Today is the 24**__**th**__** of June. A week later, it would be your birthday. The velvet box… It would be my last present to you. I truly hope you would like it.**_

_**Please, do move on with life. Do not spend the rest of your days mourning after my death. I wouldn't like it. And don't you dare cry! You know how much I dislike seeing your crying face. Please do not lock up your heart. If you ever meet someone new and that person can bring you happiness… don't hold yourself back from obtaining happiness.**_

_**I enjoyed the two years we had together. All those memories we forged together would forever be etched in my memory.**_

_**Lucy, I love you.**_

_**With love, Sting Eucliffe.**_

_Lucy angrily crushed the letter into a tight ball. "You stupid guy!" She snapped. "Why would I ever want to remarry!?" A sob escaped her lips as tears cascaded down her cheeks._

_Her gaze fell onto the velvet box. The rest of the Sabertooth members crowded around her as she cracked it open._

_ In there lay a bracelet, studded with emeralds shaped like a kitten's face._

"I wore the bracelet you gave me all the time." Lucy murmur, a faint smile tugged her lips. "I see your eyes in those emeralds all the time."

"I think my imagination gets the best of me at times. Because I found myself thinking that I can see your eyes in the stars sometimes."

"I really miss the glint in your eyes whenever you teased me. It hurts to know that I would never be able to see those cat-like eyes of yours that seemed to be able to look through me."

Lucy chuckled. But it was an empty, hollow sound.

"I really don't know how to express myself. There are a lot of emotions swirling around me now. Heh, if you were still here, you would have called me a dumb blonde for not being able to express myself despite being a writer." Lucy's voice cracked at the last part.

"I just can't put these emotions into words. It's just like a song without words. Melody surrounds the place. But there aren't any lyrics to go along with it. Likewise, emotions filled me. However, accurate words to describe how I really feel… it just won't form."

"I love you lots, I'm sure you know that. For I've told you almost every single day. And so, I wouldn't remarry. You got it? Don't go and hit on some other girl in heaven all right?" Lucy gave another mirthless laugh.

"I will probably not visit you until Christmas." Lucy mumbled. "For I've agreed to go on a long term mission with Team Natsu. I'm sure it will help me to move on."

She smiled through her tears. But emptiness and loneliness she felt was evident in her dull brown eyes.

"Goodbye Sting. Never forget that I love you. I promise that I will remember you as long as I live. You're the best thing that has ever been mine."

She felt a cold breeze.

It might be her imagination, but she swore she heard Sting's voice in the wind saying

_"I love you too"_.

* * *

**A/N:** Uhh I apologize if you find this story bad! DX Honestly, this is my first attempt in writing an angst story… I'm not sure if I really managed to express their feelings D;

**Please do review** ~ I really do need feedback on this T_T And which prompt do you guys think I should do next? Just don't choose the first prompt haha xD Cause it is already scheduled as the last one.

Until the next time! Bye! :D


	4. Perfect Epitome

**Perfect Epitome.**

**Summary: **They are the perfect epitome of rivalry love. AU.

**Pairing: **StiCy (Sting Eucliffe + Lucy Heartfilla)

**Story Word Count:** 3,643(Not including intro and A/N)

**Rating: **Rated T (for safety)

**Category/ Prompt: **03; The love that lasts the longest is the love that has always been left unnoticed.

**A/N: **Hello! :D Glad to see that most people enjoyed the previous story ^^ Heheh, with the positive responds to my first angst story, I guess I will publish another angst story soon! :P Just need to make a few edits on it :D Anywayyys ~ I hope you enjoy this new oneshot! ^^ **Oh and important note! You might view this as a sequel to School Status, but it can be a standalone one shot too :) And umm… A somewhat late Halloween oneshot? :P You'll understand once you read the story heheh!**

**P.S.** Do vote on my poll! :D It will determine the main pairing for my upcoming multichaptered story! :D

**Disclaimer: **Amelia Tiffany don't own Fairy Tail ~

* * *

A frown creased Lucy Heartfilla's pretty face.

"Morning Lucy!" Levy McGarden cheerfully greeted as she sat down next to the blonde in Homeroom.

"Morning…" A less than enthusiastic reply from Lucy sets the alarms in Levy ringing. "What's wrong?" Levy asked, concern evident on her face. "Having cramps? Oh! Or you had trouble with that extremely difficult Math homework from yesterday?"

Utter silence.

Levy was beginning to think something was seriously wrong with Lucy. The Lucy she knew was cheerful, upbeat, bright and many other words along that line. Not gloomy, solemn or serious.

"Him." The single word made Levy turn her attention back to the blonde.

"Him. Why in the world is everybody saying that I have a crush on him?" Lucy murmured, her usual warm brown eyes are now dull and hazy.

"He is a jerk. Plainly said." Lucy started saying, "He always makes those snarky comments at me! I cannot count all those snide comments I received from him since I met him!"

Levy was amazed. One moment ago, Lucy looked totally dead. Now, however, life returned, her eyes were burning with fire.

Lucy continued her rant. "He is soooooo arrogant too! And those irritating fan girls of his always love his cocky words! How in the world can I like somebody like him?"

Levy laughed. "Have you ever heard of rivalry love?" Of course Lucy heard of it before, she is an inspiring writer after all.

"You guys are totally meant for each other."

"Pfft…" Lucy snorted.

"You two are neck to neck in studying. You two argue, just like how all rivalry couples do."

"_Just like how all rivalry couples do."_

"_Just like how all rivalry couples do."_

"_**Just like how all rivalry couples do."**_

Levy's words totally hit the mark. Lucy dramatically whined in despair, "Not you too! Mirajane has been on my case about the whole rivalry couple thing! This was what happened!"

_HONK! HONK!_

_ Lucy was on the road to school just as a sleek, black car made its way next to her. "Why don't you hop on? We are going the same way ~" Lisanna Strauss invited. Seeing no reason to refuse the Strauss siblings' offer, Lucy got on without hesitation._

_ "Morning guys." Lucy greeted._

_ "Yo." Said Elfman. "Morning Lucy." Mirajane greeted with a wave._

_ Since Elfman was in the shotgun, Lucy sat at the back seats with Lisanna. Both girls were chatting excitedly about the latest fashion and school gossip._

_ That's when Lucy heard the most ridiculous thing on Earth. In her opinion of course._

_ "I think," Mirajane butted in, "That Sting and you will make a wonderful couple indeed!"_

_ "Nani?" Lucy spluttered. _

_ "I think so too!" Lisanna giggled. "You two match!"_

_ "They could be a power couple right? Both are smart and popular with the crowd!" Mirajane added._

_ Lucy could practically see Mirajane sparkling in glee and with roses as the background to complement her expression._

_ "Correction… Fan girls sure ain't so supportive of me…" Lucy's defence, was generally unheard by the Strauss siblings as Elfman decided to boom out, "Power couple indeed! Sting is quite manly too! Good match!"_

_ Lucy groaned. "Not you too Elfman!" She cried._

Levy giggled. _'She's just in denial.'_

* * *

Lucy panted. Sweat dripping down her forehead.

_'Cotton candy like clouds was rolling across the peaceful azure blue sky. Birds were chirping, the sun is shining… Such a beautiful day. So why oh why does my PE teacher think the perfect way to start the day is to run 5km!?'_ Lucy grumbled to herself as she finally reached the finishing line.

"Congrats Lucy, your timing improved!" Natsu cheerfully told her as he recorded down her timing. Lucy smiled, "Maybe running in the morning isn't such a bad idea." "That's the spirit Lucy!" Natsu encouraged.

"You're still one of the last few to finish, slowpoke." A snarky comment from her number one enemy Sting Eucliffe totally reminded her another reason why she hated morning runs – Sting was a good runner, he always finished the race before her (obviously) and rather than going off to the water cooler to rest up or something, he would stay and wait until she finishes _just_ to taunt her for being slow.

"At least I improved!" Lucy replied indignantly.

"Oh yeah? By how much? One second?" Sting sniggered, wagging his finger at her. "Still slower than me."

Levy and Lisanna returned from the water coolers only to find two normally calm or cheerful blondes in a heated argument. They glanced at Gray Fullbuster and Gajeel Redfox who were watching with amusement written on their faces.

"What happened there? I thought Lucy would be running to the coolers immediately after the run. We were waiting for her there!" Lisanna exclaimed.

"Sting teased her, she retorted, he made another snarky comment, full blown war with words." Gajeel gave them a rough summary.

"Ah I see." Levy chuckled.

Sometime later, Lucy angrily stormed over to the coolers while Sting smirked and head off to his next class. It was obvious who had the upper hand in the previous fight.

* * *

"Argh! I'm soooooo gonna jog in the morning everyday from now on!" Lucy announced during lunch.

"What did Sting do today?" Mirajane curiously asked. "Sting taunted her about her timing for 5Km run." Lisanna replied, munching on a ham sandwich.

"Lu-chan ~ I still think you and Sting make a good pair ~" Levy innocently – or not so innocently in Lucy's opinion – commented.

Well, it sure set off a bomb in their table.

"OH YES! They would totally be a power couple!" Mirajane excitedly chattered.

"They are perfect together!" Lisanna cheered.

"Can't you guys see that we are total opposites? We practically contradict each other in everything!" Lucy snapped.

"That's why I say you two are totally the rivalry couple type!" Levy exclaimed, eyes widening.

"Haven't you heard about opposites attract?" Mirajane questioned, knowing that Lucy definitely knew it.

Levy whispered something to Lisanna and all of a sudden, they started giggling. Lucy and Mira stared at them, not catching on.

Oh never mind, they would find out soon enough.

"Boo." Lucy gave a tiny "Eep!" and her spine straightened.

Sting laughed, a hand holding his lunch tray and the other on his hip. "You fell for it every time!"

Lucy's face burned. _'He's been pulling this trick on me one too many times. And I've been falling for it hook, line and sinker for it one too many times!'_

Grr, all she wanted to do now was to rip that smirk off his pretty face! Wait. Did she just call him pretty!? She must have added too much sugar into her coffee this morning.

"Better luck next time, _blondie_." Putting extra emphasis on the word "blondie" Sting smirked yet again and went off.

"He gets on my nerves!" Lucy complained.

"Rivalry love. So sweet." Mirajane teased.

Lucy put her head between her hands and shook it. She has officially lost her appetite.

* * *

"So about the English project, you'll be put into pairs." Mr Conbalt announced, glancing at his papers.

"Let us choose our partner!"

"I wanna partner with Sting!"

"Let me partner with Gray!"

"Tell us quick!"

"Alphabetical order." Mr Conbalt decided.

_Alphabetical order, alphabetical order, alphabetical order._

Mr Conbalt's words keep replaying themselves in Lucy's mind.

"Aww Heartfilla is so lucky!"

"You better not try anything on Sting!"

"Let's change partners!"

Lo and behold. Fan girls voiced their opinions in high pitched, shrilly voices, and bring in a pounding headache for Lucy.

"Do something to stop them." Lucy hissed at Sting, who was sitting next to her. "Why should I? It fun watching you suffer." Sting replied, laughter dancing in his eyes.

Levy mouthed, "Good luck Lu-chan".

Ohh Lucy definitely needs it.

* * *

Okay. Lucy and Sting had decided to go to Lucy's house seeing that it was closer to school. Their plan was to quickly finish up the damn project without any argument. Say goodbye, and continue on with their lives.

So how did it end up with Sting on top of Lucy!?

_The story is this:_

_ "This is my humble home." Lucy said as she unlocked the door and ushered Sting in. "You lived alone?" He questioned. There was a short pause before Lucy replied, "Yeah. My dad's always on a business trip."_

_ Sting took note that Lucy deliberately left out the whereabouts of her mother. He figured that he shouldn't push it as she would probably have a reason to why she doesn't want to tell him._

_ "Our project is on writing an essay about each other." Lucy spoke with no enthusiasm whatsoever._

_ "About what animal we resemble in terms of characteristics. And don't think I'm delighted about working with you either." Sting muttered the last part._

_ "We can do the project in my room. There's air con." Lucy said, walking over to another room. Sting followed suit._

_ Sting was greeted with pink walls, pink wardrobe, white chest of drawers, pink vanity mirror, white full length mirror, white curtains, white bookshelf, white bed with pink bed sheets, pink pillows and cushions, pink bunnies and teddy bears were overflowing on the bed. There were even a few smaller soft toys lying on the floor that was lined with countless white fur rugs._

_ Sting winced. "Ugh it's so pink."_

_ Lucy glared at him. "I don't want to start an argument with you. But you were the one who suggested coming to my house. So live with it."_

_ Sting ran a hand through his spiky blonde hair. "Fine. Let's get this over with."_

_ Both ended up staring at the other as they struggled to think about what animal present their partner._

_ This peaceful silence… Had to be spoiled by Sting._

_ "You're too busy admiring me eh?" He softly said, smirking ever so lightly._

_ "Hmm… yeah." Lucy murmured absentmindedly. "I think you suit that animal…" She added, still staring at Sting._

_ "Heh blondie, I know I'm awesome and everything. But no need to stare so openly!" Sting said cockily, emerald eyes glinting._

_ "Huh what?! I thought you were talking about an animal we could use!" Lucy defended herself._

_ "Sure, sure. Whatever that helps you to sleep at night." Sting sniggered._

_ "So what animal?"_

_ "Good question." Sting stood up and started to pace around the room. "I wanna go home soon! Rogue and the others said that they will be coming over to play later!"_

_ "Oh stop whining!"_

_ "Let's just randomly choose an animal! I'm sure our awesome, or rather; __**my **__awesome writing skills would be our saving grace!"_

_ Scratch that about no arguments. "Don't give yourself too much credit! I did beat you in English!"_

_ Sting's paced quickened._

_ "But I beat you in English for a few class tests too! Just think quickly!"_

_ "You think too!"_

_ Sting whipped his head around to face Lucy. He was supposed to retort, "I am!" But alas! He accidentally stepped on one of the many soft toys that were on the ground._

_ And…_

_ "Oww!"_

_ BAM!_

_ "My head…"_

So let's bring us back to the current situation.

Sting was lying straight on top of Lucy; legs arms on either side of hers and arms almost touching hers. That was quite all right. As the position of his face on the other hand… Was a whole lot worse.

"Ow…" Sting muttered. Lucy reddened, feeling his breath on her.

Lucy doesn't know whether she should scream or vomit as Sting lifted his head from where it had been pressed against her **chest.** He looked at her expression in confusion and then back down at where he was currently lying. That's when everything clicked and Sting gulped.

This could be in the dictionary under the definition of 'awkward'.

"Get off of me!" Lucy gave a piercing screech. Sting winced. But still laid there.

"I said, Get. Off. Of. Me." Lucy muttered through gritted teeth, giving Sting a glare that could rival Erza's.

But instead of moving, all Sting did was to propped himself up on his elbows and gave her a lopsided grin. "Why should I?"

"We still have a project to carry on. And because I am irritated that you are still on me!" Lucy hissed. "Oh. And you're heavy!" She shouted the last part.

"You calling me fat? That's sad…" Sting faked a hurt expression. He pushed himself up so that their faces were on the same level.

"Yes! No! I don't care! Just get off!" Lucy shouted, her face as bright as Erza's hair. Sting's face was only a few inches away. Like any other girl in a similar situation, Lucy was flustered, her face was burning, and her heart was beating so fast until she was sure Sting could hear it as well.

Sting's piercing; cat-like, emerald eyes bore into Lucy's warm, doe-like, chocolate brown orbs that were framed with long, baby-like lashes.

In a blink of an eye, Sting's wounded expression was gone. Replacing it was his infamous smirk – showing his sharp canines fully – with apple green eyes sparkling with mischief.

Sting bent his head close to Lucy's and blew gently into her ear; Lucy shivered. She hates it when he does that. Sting chuckled; he felt the sudden movement by the blonde.

She could have whacked the living shit out of him. She could scream at his ear until he was deaf. But apparently her muscles decided to die on her at this critical moment.

_'Ah well… Might as well tease her a little more ~ I can use this to disturb her for a few more days too.' _Sting thought gleefully to himself.

Sting moved his face to the blonde's neck and dug his sharp canines into her soft, milky skin, imitating a vampire. He knew that he has broken her skin when he tasted something metallic, blood.

Unfortunately for Lucy, her muscles hadn't revived themselves yet and her mind blanked out on her.

CLICK!

"Hi Lucy! We decided to surprise you with some cakes and oh!"

Heads were turned simultaneously to look at the source of the voice. Mirajane, Lisanna, Levy and Erza stood at the doorway with different expressions. Erza was blushing bright red; even brighter than her own flaming hair. Lisanna stood there with both hands clamped over her mouth; probably holding back a scream. Levy was trying extremely hard – and failing – to stifle her giggles. Mirajane clapped her hands together, absolutely elated; Happiness was emitting from her and you could practically see the roses and sparkles decorating the background once again.

Lucy's eyes widened. _'Erza, Lisanna, Levy and Mirajane! AND MIRAJANE! Gahhhh, I'm soooooo dead! And this is all Sting's fault!'_

* * *

"Sting-sama! Please accept these!"

"Gray-kun! I love you!"

"Ahh Natsu! Here are some chocolates!"

"Rogue-kun! Please don't run away this year!"

"My poor head…" Lucy complained, putting her head on the desk.

Today was Valentine's Day. In other words known as the day whereby fan girls can run and stick to their favourite boys all day long and shower them with chocolates. Lucy's very own definition of course.

"Lucyyyyy! Don't you have something to give to Sting?" Mirajane asked, smiling gleefully, no doubt thinking about the _little accident_ that occurred in Lucy's house not too long ago.

"Hell no." Lucy snapped. "Besides," She continued, waving at the direction Sting and the rest of the guys are at, "They already received so much chocolate."

"You're just jealous ~" Levy sang. "So sweet that you're jealous when you're in love." Mirajane cooed.

"I'm not jealous and I'm not in love!" Lucy protested.

Suddenly Mirajane and Levy started saying things like, "Ooh he's coming", "Is he inviting her to the Valentines' dance", "Ahh they are just too cute together" in hushed whispers.

"Umm… Lucy," Sting was uneasy. This was so not like his usual self. "I was wondering if you'll like to go to the Valentines' dance with me?"

Mirajane and Levy weren't the only excited duo. We have Gajeel, Gray, Natsu and even Rogue joining the gang.

Sting flushed – once again, so unlike him – and added, "It's not that I like you or anything. But the fan girls have been pestering me to go with them, and you have been asked by countless of boys already even though it is only third period. If we go together, it would be life easier."

Lucy could only agree with the plan. Much to the others' delight.

* * *

"Are you two really going to sit here the whole night?" Questioned Mirajane in dismay.

Lucy and Sting both nodded vigorously. Their butts firmly stuck onto the loveseat.

Once again, the school had outdone themselves in terms of decoration. Red, pink and white loveseats that were filled with heart shaped cushions were surrounding the dance floor. Small heart shaped glass tables filled with food were near the edges of the dance floor. Stems of blood red roses littered the ground. Fairy lights were hung, and occasionally a burst of glitter from the sparkling disco ball that was attached dangerously to a few rose shaped balloons in gold and silver would rain down on the dance floor.

"What a shame, you two are so well dressed." Rogue added.

"Rogue… Since when are you on their side?" Sting complained.

"…" Was Rogue's response.

Despite the theme of the dance being "Casual First Date", Lucy still dressed to impress. She wore a lower thigh-long apple green V-neck dress that complimented her hourglass figure and showed off her nice legs. The dress flared under the petal pink sash-like waistband. Tiny, pure white pearls and laces decorated the hem of the dress. She had on some casual mint green and white heels which sparkled whenever the disco light shines on it. Makeup was done lightly with nude eye shadow and milky pink lips. In her golden blonde hair was a single pink rose.

Sting was well dressed too. Donning on a black dressed shirt with a few unbuttoned buttons and a loose apple green tie matched with pressed black pants and dressed shoes, Sting gave off the bad boy vibe. His spiky blonde hair was in his normal hairstyle, albeit a little messier so as to further emphasized his "bad boy" look.

Main point is – both were dressed well to complement one another.

"Please? Just a dance?" Mirajane gave her puppy dog eyes.

Lucy averted her gaze. She always succumbed to the puppy dog eyes. "I said no." She muttered.

Lucy figured that Lady Luck was fully supporting Mirajane. Because soon, she got more than she bargained for.

"Sting-kun! Lucy Heartfilla is really your date!?" A gaggle of fan girls made their way over.

"Yeap ~" Sting sang, giving them a polite smile.

"Uh I guess you guys do match together…" Said one of them as Erza gave them the 'mess this up and I'll totally destroy you' look.

"We need proof!" Another shouted.

"Ah yes! Proof!" The rest agreed.

The group (minus Lucy and Sting of course) all brightened, wondering what could bet the proof that the fan girls wanted.

"Which is…?" Gajeel trailed off, trying to instigate the fans.

"A KISS!" One suggested.

"Awesome idea!" The others readily agreed. Much to the other's joy and to Sting and Lucy's dismay.

"KISS!"

The fans started cheering.

"KISS!"

Those friends of theirs betrayed them as they joined in the cheering.

"KISS!"

Surrounding people joined in.

"KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!"

Soon, the entire hall of students were chanting and crowding around the loveseat the blondes were seated on.

"KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!"

"Isn't a dance good enough?" Lucy questioned weakly. Obviously, she was ignored and overpowered by the crowd.

"KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!"

"Ohhhh," Sting grumbled, raking a hand through his spiky hair, "Let's just do it if it'll make them shut up." Lucy's eyes widened at his statement, but before she could protest or even utter a single word, Sting's lips were against hers.

The last thing she registered in her mind was a wild like fire in his normally playful or cool emerald green eyes.

Lucy's eyes automatically fluttered close as she unwillingly and unknowingly immersed herself into the kiss. Distinctly, she could make out the crowd cheering instead of chanting. Sting's lips were like fire as they burned against hers. His minty scent completely clouding her mind. It was only seconds, but it was as though time had frozen between them and it lasted for eternity.

Swiftly, the intense feeling was gone. Lucy touched her lips. It might have been a fast one, but it sure doesn't lack any passion. She shyly glanced at Sting, whose face was red in embarrassment. She was sure that hers must be just as red.

As soon as the crowd gathered, they dispersed, leaving only the usual gang.

"Admit it! You guys are in love!" Levy cried while the rest nodded in agreement.

Since when have their friends turned on them again?

"Argh!" Lucy was irritated, hence she started to poke Sting's chest angrily. "You shouldn't have done that!"

"It was the only way to stop them!" Sting argued.

"Isn't there any other way?" Lucy shot back as she continued poking in irritation.

"Besides, it seems to me that you enjoyed it." Oh, curse Sting and his cockiness.

"I don't!"

"Your red face sure says otherwise ~"

"I can't be in love with you idiot!"

"Well, neither can I! Cross my heart and hope to die if I ever liked you!"

…

Rogue could only comment, "Those two, are the perfect epitome of rivalry love isn't it?"

Levy laughed, "The perfect example indeed."

…

_The love that last the longest is the love that has always been left unnoticed._

* * *

**A/N:** Done! Whaddaya think? :3 Up to standard? xD I was wondering if you guys want me to make another prompt somewhat linked to **School Status** and this? :P

Anyways! **Review**! ^^ And remember to **vote on my poll!** :D


	5. He's Got The Magic

**He's Got The Magic**

**Summary: **Lucy Heartfilia was furious. He is gonna need to do some serious grovelling to receive mercy and forgiveness from him.

**Pairings: **StiCy (Sting Eucliffe + Lucy Heartfilia), really minor GaLe, JerZa and LaMi

**Story Word Count: **6,120 (minus intro and A/N)

**Rating: **Rated T for safety

**Prompt/Category: **First impressions do always count.

**A/N: **Hello! Sorry for the long wait! Was overseas ~ But thanks to that trip, I suddenly thought of this story's idea xD And since most people ain't really liking the idea of a sequel to School Status and Perfect Epitome, this shall not be linked to them :P And I'm liking the idea that this is just half AU LOL. Anyways, enough of my babblings, let's get on with the story! ^^

**Disclaimer: **If I had three wishes, I'll use one to fly the heavens, one to swim the seas and the last one would be saved, to own Fairy Tail. So obviously I don't own Fairy Tail. And I don't even own the three wishes thingy. Adapted from Three Wishes by The Pierces :P

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia was furious.

No, she was beyond furious. She was absolutely fuming with rage. The piece of paper she was writing on was at the risk of having a hole in the middle of the page as Lucy was gripping her pen tightly, writing with a massive amount of force.

Arrogant? Tick.

Cocky? Tick.

Brash? Tick.

Self-Centred? Tick.

Power crazy? Tick.

Couldn't care less? Tick.

RING RING RING!

Lucy grabbed the list she was making as she ran around the house in search of the phone.

"Hello Sherry! Yes, I'm doing fine. Heheh really, thank you so much! I was really surprised to receive your letter and gift!" Lucy laughed into her petal pink phone.

DING DONG!

"Coming!" Lucy called as she fumbled for her keys as Sherry Blendy replied her.

"No problem! We'll definitely have dinner with the rest of Nirvana team someday! Oh? Ren is calling you? It's all right; I'll end the call now. Bye Sherry!" With that, she ended the call as she opened the door.

"Hello Miss Heartfilia!" The postman greeted her cheerfully. Lucy returned a similar greeting. "All these are for you!" He gestured towards the huge stack of boxes, letters and flowers overflowing in baskets in various shapes, sizes and colours.

"Wahh that's a lot! So sorry to trouble you for bringing them up to me." Lucy gasped as the duo brought the items in.

"No problem. Just sighed above the dotted line."

Lucy did so. "Thank you Mr. Postman!" He tipped his hat in response.

THUD.

Lucy slumped against her door staring at the insane amount of letter and parcels for her. She held out the list she was making a few moments ago and sighed.

She simply couldn't believe it.

Nine months they had been together. Nine entire months and he didn't remember. She has been talking about it all week. To his best friend Rogue Cheney and whenever he came over to pick a fight with her guy best friend Natsu Dragneel. She even talked on the phone to Yukino Aguria loudly about it when he was around!

When they passed by the mage shop the other day during their date, she loudly declared that she would absolutely love it if she received the sliver key containing Artemis, goddess of the hunt for her birthday. Ugh. Now she wasn't even sure if he was paying attention to her then.

Emotions bubbled in her. She was in utter shock, not surprise. She was outraged, but at the same time, extremely heartbroken, that he had forgotten something so important. It wasn't the day they first met! No, it wasn't even their anniversary!

It was her birthday.

Her _eighteenth_ birthday, as a matter of fact. She was so looking forward to this day since she would be officially an adult.

He hadn't even said a single thing to her. Not a peep. Nope. None. Zero. It almost seemed as though he was deliberately avoiding her.

Everybody remembered her birthday. The Trimens remembered, Lyon Vastia even sent her a card, so did Jura, as did Sherry and Chelia Blendy. Even Minerva sent her a card and small gift!

Lucy was practically raging. What sort of boyfriend forgets his girlfriend's birthday!?

Obviously a boyfriend like Sting Eucliffe.

When she first saw him at in Crocus for the Grand Magic Games, the first few impressions he gave her was cocky, arrogant, powerful, self centred and care less. If she had any advice to share with girls out there, don't get a boyfriend with those personalities listed above.

He has some grovelling to do if he was to get her forgiveness.

The irritated blonde angrily stomped over to her bed, sat down and was about to torture the poor piece of paper with more of the negative aspects of her currently infuriating boyfriend when there was a loud knock on her door.

Before she even stood up, the door opened with a loud "BANG!"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUCY!"

In came Levy McGarden, Erza Scarlet and Mirajane Strauss. They all excitedly tackled Lucy into a hug as she shouted out their birthday wishes. The scowl that was previously on Lucy's face was replaced quickly with a wide grin. She couldn't be more grateful for their presence right now.

"Thank you all!" Lucy replied, reseating herself on the bed as she crunched up the crumpled list and threw it into the waste paper basket. "What are you guys doing here? I thought we already arranged to go for dinner later."

"We just had to be the first people to say happy birthday to you!" Levy laughed as she bounced on the bed, her blue locks flying.

"And it seems to me that we beat Natsu and Gray in doing so!" Erza proudly declared.

"Besides, I doubt you should carry these along with you to dinner!" Mirajane smiled brightly and the three of them threw their presents on her lap.

"Woohoo! Open them!" Levy cried as she brought out another bag, only to hurl it into the air for coloured tissues and confetti to pour upon the girls.

"Our presents are wayyyyyy better than whatever your _dearest_ Sting could give you." Mirajane snickered. "Or, they better be." Erza slyly said. "What did he get you anyway Lu-chan?" Levy asked as she dumped the remnants of the confetti over Lucy's head.

An upset grimace spoiled Lucy's pretty face.

"He forgot. He forgot." She hissed.

"He forgot!" She repeated in anger, shaking her head vigorously, getting rid of all the sparkles in the process.

"He forgot." She muttered for the last time. Sadness and disappointment were blatant in her tone.

"Say what?" The three girls screeched. Erza immediately went into an aggravated rant on how selfish, troublesome and infuriating Sting was.

Levy and Mirajane tried to comfort the distressed blonde. "Maybe he didn't forget. Uh, maybe he's trying to surprise you? I bet he's planning the best surprise party ever for you." Levy said, patting the blonde on her back. "I mean, how can he forget his girlfriend's eighteenth birthday? It's unheard of!" Mirajane put in, glaring at the picture of Sting and Lucy on their first date that was put up on Lucy's vanity mirror.

"That's exactly what I was thinking!" Lucy grumbled.

"Whatever the case is, open our presents!" Erza finished her rant and stuffed the huge bags in Lucy's face.

"I guarantee you. They are definitely better!" Mirajane smugly said.

Lucy and Levy looked at each other and laughed simultaneously.

"Check this out!" Mirajane said as she pulled out a pink and white pouch.

"Jill Stuart's makeup in travel size!"

"How about this? Juicy Couture's Viva La Juicy perfume!" Levy took the glorious pink and brown packaging out of the bag and waved it around.

"I've wanted this for ages!" Lucy gasped.

"If those can't make our present the best, _these_ sure can!" Erza airily plucked three sliver things from the bag and waving them before Lucy.

"Oh my! That's the keys for Poseidon, Hades and Zeus!" Lucy shrieked, hugging Erza tightly despite being somewhat hurt by the armour the scarlet haired mage was wearing.

"And these? A sweet vacation for us girls only!" Levy winked as she produced four tickets.

"A trip to Luxpikan Island? I heard it is a shopping paradise!" Lucy was in heaven as Levy, Mirajane and Erza all nodded with grinning faces.

"And because Luxpikan Island is known for their awesome beach…" Erza begun. "We bought a new bikini for you!" Mirajane and Levy finished with a loud cheer and flourish, bringing out a watermelon red two piece.

"Thank you so much guys!" Lucy couldn't be more grateful for her best friends.

"Ohh and here is all there is!" Mirajane said as Erza took another bag of sparkles and threw them high in the air.

At that moment, Lucy's smile couldn't be brighter.

* * *

One person, who was _not_ happy while Lucy was having a party in her room, was the said boyfriend Sting. Only minutes prior to the glitter and stars, best friend Rogue decided to barged into his room with Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Rufus Lore, Lector and Frosh trailing behind him.

"YOU MORON." Rogue had shouted as soon as he stormed into the door. "WHAT SORT OF MAN ARE YOU?" Natsu added, equally furious.

Naturally, Sting had no idea what was happening. All he registered was that Rogue and gang had barged into his room _again_ in the most impolite fashion. _'Why can't they let a man like me enjoy watching television without interrupting me?' _He had to wonder. He growled lowly in annoyance as he snapped, "More of a man than you are."

"That's when you are wrong my friend!" Rufus said in a dramatic fashion as Sting rolled his eyes, lying back on the huge and comfy king sized bed that he shares with Lector. Rufus always had a dramatic flair.

"We are definitely more of a man and a boyfriend than you'll ever be!" Gray added, shaking a pointed finger at him and started pacing around the room.

Ice mages are all as cold as ice? As cold and deadly as the magic they used? Obviously, they haven't met Gray Fullbuster, who was currently flailing his hands around. Sting had to suppress a guffaw.

"None of you guys currently have a girlfriend." Sting gave them his usual smirk as he replied in his usual a cocky tone. "Hence I'm not worse off."

"Sting-kun's still the best to me! But I think you made a mistake this round!" Lector declared, settling himself on the comfy bed.

"Fro agrees! You made a mistake!" Frosh lie on the bed too and hug a mini pillow to his tiny chest.

"Or so you think." Rogue huffed. "When I finally have a girlfriend, _I'll never forget her birthday._" Gray said, rolling his eyes at how dense the spiky blonde hair mage is. "Heh, I sure didn't forget my girl best friend's birthday." Natsu stated smugly, knowingly very well that he had one up Sting.

Sting stiffened as their words sunk in. He suddenly leaped out of the bed, startling poor Lector and Frosh. He looked at the stern mages in his room disbelievingly. They couldn't mean that he had forgotten Lucy's birthday right? It was on the first of July right? Wait, what was today's date again?

He frantically glanced at the calendar on the bedside table. To his horror, the date showed first of July.

Today was indeed Lucy's birthday.

"Sting-kun… It is first of July… Your eyes aren't playing tricks on you." Lector mumbled, a little dazed.

"Fro thinks so too." Frosh added, staring at the calendar.

"So how do you think she feels?" Natsu begun.

"Does Gajeel ever forget Levy's birthday?" Rogue wondered out loud.

Gray shook his head. "I can clearly remember the elaborated pendant he painstakingly crafted for her birthday this year."

"Does Jellal ever forget Erza's birthday?" Natsu added.

"Not that I know of." Gray replied once again.

"Even though I haven't really met that Jellal guy, but I'm sure he truly loves and treasures Erza to not forget about her birthday." Rogue added, glancing at Sting from the corner of his eye.

Note to self. When Rogue gets all cynical and sarcastic, trouble's brewing.

"I pity Lucy-chan… She is the only one, out of her two best friends who are attached, whose boyfriend forgot about her birthday!" Rufus sighed, truly feeling sorry for Lucy and enjoying how frantic the usually badass Dragon Slayer was.

"Rufus… you had to rub salt into the wound." Sting growled through clenched teeth.

"Ahh Hibiki Lates from Blue Pegasus did show an interest in Lucy didn't he?" Rogue said loudly, recalling how the archive mage would flirt with her at the Games every now and then.

Oh how could Sting forget about that irritating brunette flirt? Always "Lucy, dear" this and "Lucy, dear" that!

Rufus nudged the rest with a smirk as he pointed to Sting's flashback expression.

"If she had chosen Hibiki instead of you," Gray begun, but Rogue beat him to it.

"HE WOULDN'T FORGET EITHER!" He snapped.

'_Uh oh.' _Sting thought. _'When Rogue is angry, he is really angry.'_

"I betcha he will shower her with endless gifts and sweet nothings!" Natsu exclaimed, his voice full of joy at the thought of how his best friend could have been pampered.

"BUT SHE CHOSE YOU, THE MAN WHO IS BEING A SAD EXCUSE FOR A BOYFRIEND."

Sting swore that they planned their timing for this line.

"Please tell me this is just a prank…" He fell back onto the plush bed as his hands covered his handsome face, still praying this was all just a nightmare or a prank.

"After all that talking you thinks it was a prank?" Gray spat out with disgust.

"Did you even think about getting her a present? You should remember to do so next time you know." Sting paled upon hearing Rufus's words.

Seeing the blonde becoming whiter and whiter by the second, the memory mage cackled, "If you even have a next time."

'_Way to go for throwing in the guilt.' _The thought flashed through Sting's mind.

"No need to worry!" Sting declared, regaining his usual enthusiasm. "I've got the magic to make her forgive me!" He proudly said.

Rogue gave him a hard look. "You, my friend," He said as he walked out of the door. "Are royally screwed."

Sting frowned at their retreating backs. _'All right. Maybe I am in a little pickle. But as I've said, I've got the magic. I'll get out of this.'_

* * *

"Hee hee!" Levy clutched her stomach as she rolled around Lucy's queen sized bed. Over the years, Lucy had earned enough money to purchase a bigger bed. She deemed it necessary since Natsu adores sleeping in whenever he could and after Sting found out about Natsu's habit, he demanded that he is allowed to do so too.

"Just admit Mira!" Lucy teased, sticking out her tongue.

Erza poked a beet red Mirajane's stomach and added, "Do tell Mira!"

"No, no, no!" Mirajane decided the best protection would be to stuff her head underneath a pillow.

"Just admit that you like Laxus!" Lucy yelled as she started tickling Mirajane. "Yes tell!" Levy joined in the tickling frenzy.

"Here's sweet revenge for meddling with my relationship with Jellal!" Erza had officially joined the battle.

"All well ends well right?" Mira weakly said, her voiced was barely heard due to the giggles and pillows.

Fortunately for her, she was saved by an unlikely source.

"BAM!"

The windows flew opened as a group of very familiar mages fell on Lucy's spacious – or not so spacious now that they are here – with a loud "THUD!"

"What's with dragon slayers and entering through the windows?" Lucy grumbled as she shut the windows lightly.

"Now you've influenced the alchemy mages into doing so too!" She screeched upon noticing Gray and Rufus.

"Relax Luce." Natsu grinned. "We just wanna wish ya a Happy Birthday!"

The rest nodded, each producing a small, neatly wrapped present. "Orga's away for a mission, his gift is with me too." Rufus said, handing Lucy another small gift.

"Thanks! Heheh, was kinda shock that you guys would give me something. I mean, we weren't exactly the best of friends until we defeat the Eclipse Project together." Lucy thanked the Sabertooth mages, bowing her head repeatedly.

It's true. When the Eclipse Project went out of hand, Fairy Tail and Sabertooth had a temporary alliance. After that, they humbled themselves and admitted that she weren't exactly all that different. With that, a beautiful friendship was formed between the Guilds… Ehh I mean, a friendship with thorns seeing that they still get into a little squabble here and there.

"Yeah! Minerva even sent you a card and some vouchers!" Erza perked up, picking up what Minerva sent from the pile of letters and parcels forgotten by Lucy when they barged into her house earlier.

"Even Minerva did." Lector's head popped out behind Natsu.

"Aye!" Happy chimed in, flying around the room.

"Aye!" Frosh decided to mimic Happy.

Lucy's face darkened and she lowered her head so as to allow her bangs to cover her eyes.

The rest exchanged glances. No doubt she was thinking of how her _darling_ boyfriend forgot her birthday.

Before tears fell from those delicate brown orbs of the celestial mage, Rufus decided to brighten up the mood. "What do you guys say to dinner at Je t'aime later tonight at… about seven? My treat."

"A- Are you sure?" Lucy asked shakily. Je t'aime was a famous expensive French restaurant situated in Crocus that served Fiore's best pastries.

"Yes, not a problem. I'm sure they will make space for the all famous mages of Sabertooth and Fairy Tail." Rufus waved the matter off.

"I think we should take our leave so you ladies can prepare for the night." Rogue said, shooting a glance at Levy, Mirajane and Erza that said "a blonde idiot is making his way over here NOW!" when Lucy wasn't looking.

"All right! I'll walk you guys out." Lucy had a fake smile plastered on her face.

A wave, some goodbyes and see you later, sound of the door closing and key clicking.

She was alone once again.

She was upset is an understatement. Her best friends left to arrange dinner and her boyfriend did not even bother to remember. Was she really that insignificant?

"I should probably decide which dress to wear." She said softly as she made her way to her bedroom.

'_Stupid Sting. Stupid, stupid, stupid! I gave so many hints it's impossible to not notice one! Did he really care about me at all? I mentioned time and time again I would oh so dearly like the Artemis key for my birthday! Any other guy would have taken that hint and purchased the key secretly to surprise me!' _Lucy ranted mentally.

'_But no. He was too self-centred. Always putting himself first!'_ Lucy was on a rampage today.

She pulled her wardrobe's door open roughly and started looking through the dresses.

"I should've known isn't it?" She whispered to herself. "What makes me think he'll change from the brash jerk to a nice guy when he's with me? Knowing a guy like him, he probably would have lots of girlfriends with the same mindset!"

Her eyes fell upon a pretty tube dress in coral. The white petticoat made of silk sparkled and glimmered at the hem. Along the waist area, pieces of white gold were tied and twisted together to fashion a waist band. It was perfect. It was the dress Lucy picked when she went on a shopping spree with Levy, Erza and Mirajane. Ironically, she had planned to wear this dress for dinner with Sting on her birthday.

"No matter the main reason to why I bought it. It's still perfect." She whispered once more.

She was so caught up in her mental rage and thoughts that she shrieked upon seeing the blonde hair green eyed dragon slayer lying comfortably on her bed. Shocked, she dropped the hanger that was holding her dress. One step forward was all it took for her to trip over the fallen hanger, hit the edge of the bed, and in her imbalanced state, toppling on to the bed.

Oh wait. If only it _was_ the bed! Instead, Lucy fell into the well toned chest of Sting Eucliffe, her boyfriend, and the guy she was currently very, very, _very_ irritated with.

"Ouch…" Lucy muttered.

"Hey, can't resist me now can you?" Normally she would be blushed and be inwardly delighted to end up in the arms of _her love_ – she had to roll her eyes at this thought – but today, circumstances changed.

She felt his hands wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer. _'If he thinks he can just kiss and make up, he's got another thing coming for him!' _ Lucy thought angrily as she pushed herself away from him.

"Go away." She hissed.

"Eh happy eighteenth birthday?" Sting awkwardly said, averting his gaze and opted to stare at the pale yellow walls.

"Aww… Thank you so much and I love you so." Lucy cooed. "As if I'll say that!" She snapped sarcastically.

"I sure didn't forget your birthday! In fact, nobody else except you forgot my birthday!"

"I was really busy sweetie. It wasn't that I deliberately forgot. I'm sure you know that." Sting calmly said, trying to soothe the raging blonde by patting her on the head.

She slapped his hand away. "Busy with what? Watching television?" Sting scrunched up his nose. _'How did she know that?' _"You were the one who told me you are taking a few days off from missions to hole yourself up in the house you shared with Rogue and watch telly!"

"Ehh whoops?" Sting lowered his head, showing remorse. "But hey babe, just cheer up now. After all, I am the awesome Sting Eucliffe!" Gone with the remorse, enter his annoying attitude.

"Awesome my foot!" Lucy scoffed. "How awesome can you be if you don't even manage to register what I said about absolutely loving the idea of receiving the key of Artemis for my birthday!"

Lucy's words will shed light into Sting's brain. Suddenly the vacant space inside his head was suddenly filled with the memory of Lucy and him walking into the mage's shop and her telling him how she loved the Artemis key.

"I remember it." He grunted.

"Riight." Lucy said in disbelief. "You, being a self centred jerk actually bothered to remember!"

Sting flinched. Ouch. That hurts.

"It's either that or you're lying!" Her sharp gaze was on him.

He gulped, "I really did remember."

"Oh?" She delicately raised an eyebrow. "You did? Well then," She quickly rushed over and looked out of the window. "The sky must be falling!"

Sting winced. _'Lucy's really mad now. Gotta fix that.'_

"Look, Lucy-" he began, but she cut him off.

"You're just so insensitive!" She exploded. "Have I ever matter to you?" Her voice was shaking. "I have feelings too you know."

Sting opened his mouth but she spoke again, "How did I fall for a guy like you… I really wonder now." Her voiced was barely a whisper.

Momentarily forgetting the upmost tense situation he was in, Sting wore his cocky smirk and arrogantly commented,

"Well, I've got the magic."

Lucy stared at him in disbelief. How dare he say such things in a serious conversation like this? Was she treated like a game to him? A toy? Just to pass time?

"Just go away. Get out of my face." She sobbed, struggling to hold back the hurt tears deep in her chocolate orbs. She lifted her face and looked at him in the eye. "I guess first impressions do really count. From the beginning, you were already a cocky, arrogant bastard. I kept forgetting that with every sweet sentence you stuff into my ears."

He could only stand by helplessly as she gave him a strong push which sent him out of the door. Was he supposed to bang on her door and declare his undying love? Or was he supposed to buy the key and then serenade at her window? Should he let her cry it out before he begs her for forgiveness after it was over?

He wasn't given much of a chance to think as three familiar faces approached him from the other window to Lucy's apartment.

"You seem to be having a tough time over there Sting-kun." Lector commented airily as he settled himself on Sting's head.

"Fairy-san seems angry." Frosh innocently said as he sat on the blonde dragon slayer's shoulder.

"The last line was horrible." Rogue bluntly said.

"You need serious help." Levy frowned as she said those words.

Sting could feel his heart sink deeper and deeper.

Mirajane delivered the final blow. "In other words, you totally suck." Sting could see why Mirajane was given the alias as "The Demon".

"What do you think I'm supposed to do?" Sting pulled his hair in distraught. "Should I just barge in and kiss her senseless or something along that line?"

"Hee hee. That's a good idea." Levy laughed, before quickly adding on, "Only if it was in a book."

"Lucy would probably slap you." Rogue muttered. "After what you've said and done."

"ARGH just what the hell do you want me to do?" Sting whined, puffing his cheeks and trying to pout while doing so.

It would have been hilarious seeing his face if it weren't for this… major problem he was in.

"Ahh you are her boyfriend! If you don't know how to make up with her, don't expect us to do it for you!" Rogue argued.

"I did try! She refused to listen to me!"

"Try as in how? Being all arrogant and such?"

"I didn't really go overboard. I was being myself!"

The two Fairies stared at each other blankly. Who knew the twin dragons of Sabertooth actually get into pointless spats like this?

"Now that Rogue-kun is arguing, things may take a while." Lector said as he flew over to settle on Mirajane's head instead, refusing to let his ear drums be destroyed by his master's increasingly loud voice.

"Rogue-kun hardly gets angry. When he does, it's crazy." Frosh soon joined Lector, except, on Levy's head instead.

"You know, Sting," Levy begun sweetly. "It's totally pointless to be arguing now." "And stop feeling pity for yourself." Mirajane added, giving the blonde a pointed stare.

"Lu-chan ought to be happy by the time we all go for dinner right?" Levy wondered out loud. "Cause if she isn't I'm sure somebody won't be having any children in the future right?" Mirajane said, smiling cheerfully as though they were talking about the latest fashion and whatnot.

"I'm sure you know what to do now." Rogue dully said. "I gotta go. Got a dinner to plan."

"We'll be rooting for you." Mirajane and Levy sang, heading off towards the direction of Fairy Tail Guild.

"Sting-kun! Remember you're the best 'kay?" Lector said before flying off after Rogue. "The best!" With that, Frosh left too.

The distressed man sighed. Stalking off with a hand in his pockets and the other running through his already messed up hair, he head off to the mage's shop to buy the key. He had to make it up to Lucy.

* * *

Sting gave the shop owner a hard stare. He couldn't believe what he had heard. The panicked blonde slam the glass table and demanded, "What do you mean by the key had been sold?"

The shop owner seemed unfazed by the sudden outburst of anger. "You see, just yesterday, a lady with short, pure white hair came and purchased the Artemis key. She even bought the Apollo key so that she can give her good friend a set."

Today was not his day. Be it Lucy's birthday or not, it was just not his day. Sting decided.

"That just won't do." Sting muttered, rubbing his temples, he could feel a headache coming up. "I'm seriously and royally screwed."

"How about the keys of the big three? You know, Zeus, Poseidon and Hades." Sting figured that getting those precious keys for Lucy will work too.

The shop owner stared at Sting for a moment before saying, "I would have suggested giving the keys of the big three, however, luck isn't on your side. They have been purchased two weeks ago."

Sting grumbled to himself. What's with the sudden increase of celestial spirit mages?

"How about this?" The shop owner said, taking out a sliver box from a drawer. "These just came in yesterday. The key of Aphrodite. This key has a special feature that can minimize itself so that it'll fit as a pendant for this necklace."

Sting gave the necklace a hard look. It was made out of a thin gold and silver chain with a heart that was embedded with diamonds and emeralds. The diamonds and emeralds were strategically placed so that there would be a hole big enough for the smaller key of Aphrodite.

Yes. Lucy will definitely like it. "I'll take it." Sting said, giving the shop keeper a small smile.

Sting left the shop with the wrapped present in hand. He stared at the descending sun; he got to find Lucy fast.

* * *

Lucy stood by the handrails just outside her door, admiring how the sky slowly changed their colour. Like fairies painting the sky yellow, orange, red, pink and purple. This is pure bliss. Watching the sunset after a hectic day.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

The tranquil silence was broken. Lucy could identify the swift and light footsteps belonging to the extremely infuriating emerald eyed blonde who was currently on the top of her hate list.

Lucy clutched the handrails tightly as though letting go means falling and never getting up. There is no way, I repeat, no freaking way she will turn around.

The footsteps stopped and she registered the familiar presence next to her. _'No. I will not acknowledge his presence.'_

Of course, Sting knew she was deliberately ignoring him. But, aha, in the duration of the walk from the mage's shop to her apartment, he thought of a plan.

Because Lucy was so focused on admiring the sunset – at the same time making it a point to ignore Sting – she didn't notice what Sting did until she felt the feeling of a cool, light metal on her skin.

Okay fine. That was probably not the most original idea. But it did get her attention.

"What-" She begun, turning around before suddenly stopping, widening her eyes and spinning on her heel, turning her back on the dejected blonde.

Or for a second it did get her attention.

The said dejected blonde sighed. She was adamant in facing him. He gave it a good thought before putting his hand on the small of her back.

Just like her expected, she promptly straightened her spine. A hand was raised, no doubt about to slap him. But Sting was prepared for it. Using his free hand, he grabbed the swinging hand before spinning her around to face him – he was sure he is much better looking than the sunset – and gave her a push on her back so she'll collide into him.

And Mirajane will kill him – literally – if he didn't use this golden chance to plant one on her.

To Lucy, she couldn't help but feel a tiny bit glad when she felt the warm lips belonging to her boyfriend on hers. It was hard trying to maintain her anger at him – after all, she still love him –, but of course, she wouldn't tell him for it will inflate his already huge ego to an all time high. Nevertheless, she still forced her lips into a tight line as he tried to poke his tongue through. As soon as his lips left hers, she quickly twists her lips into a grimace.

Using a hand, Sting gripped both of her wrists tightly for fear that somehow she'll manage to whack him and tightening his grip on her waist. Sting took a deep breath before saying, "Lucy, I truly apologize and really didn't mean to forget." Before Lucy could get a word in, Sting continued, "I don't mean to hurt your feelings and such." He averts his gaze to the ground, puffing his cheeks up, saying, "I am really being an idiot" and "sorry again" before he settles for a pout.

Lucy's grimace was replaced with an amused smile. "Let's just go for dinner."

Sting looked up. "Really? So does that mean you had forgiven me?" Lucy stared at him, face voided of any emotions. "Yeah, right. You're an idiot." Sting winced. "But since you're being so sincere, I guess I can try to forgive you."

Sting grinned before kissing her once more. After the kiss broke, Lucy looked away before muttering, "But I still don't know how I fell for a guy like you."

"Well," Sting's face brightened, "I've got the magic."

He continued half grinning, half smirking as Lucy jokingly glared at him. "And you're still as cocky as ever." "That's why my first impression on you counted a lot." Lucy rolled her eyes before dragging him in her house to prepare for the dinner.

* * *

"Glad you made it to dinner." Rufus smirked as Sting and Lucy made their way to the reserved table.

"So am I." Sting chuckled. "Welcome Sting and Lucy!" Levy greeted. "Glad we didn't have to do anything to you." Erza said, giving Sting the chills at the threat Mirajane gave him a few hours ago.

"Anyways Lucy, look who we have here!" Mirajane squealed excitedly. Before Sting saw the mystery person, Lucy tore herself from him and rushes over to hug Yukino Aguria.

"Yukino! It's been a long time since I last saw you!"

"Same!" The two stellar mages started to chatter excitedly about life and such.

"Yukinoooooo!" Sting whined. "You just gotta steal my girlfriend over when I've made up with her!"

Rogue gave a rare laugh as he turned his blood red eyes curiously to Lucy, "What did he do to get your forgiveness?"

"Yeah tell me! What did the Sabertooth bastard do?" Natsu eagerly asked. Sting shot him a glare.

"Some serious grovelling." "Really? That arrogant guy actually lowered his pride?" Gray teased. Lucy smiled brightly. "For him. Which isn't really grovelling at all." The group laughed as Sting protested, "Gray! It isn't like you're all that humble yourself!"

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Yukino yelped when the laughter died down. "Happy birthday Lucy!" She took out a rectangular shaped present wrapped in pink and brown papers. "Open it! Now!"

"All right, chill!" Lucy laughed at Yukino's enthusiasm. Since the food wasn't served yet, all eyes were on Lucy as she opened Yukino's present.

Much to Sting's horror and the other's amusement, it was revealed that Yukino gave Lucy the Key of Artemis and Apollo.

"This! Yukino!" Sting begun, but in the midst of his mix of shock, anger and perhaps disappointment, he choked on his own saliva.

"I would guess Sting-kun here was trying to get those Keys for Lucy but to his disappointment, it was already purchased by someone else." Levy put two plus two together.

"Lucy did mention she would love that key as her present." Yukino said brightly. Sting turned beet red as all eyes were gazing at him accusingly for not noting it down.

"Well isn't that nice? You've got the Twin's keys and the Big Three keys now!" Mirajane cheerfully said as she wraps an arm around Lucy.

"You, Levy and Erza got her the Big Three keys?" Sting dully asked, knowing the answer deep inside him.

"Yeap! We were surprised that they weren't already bought by someone else." Erza innocently – yes, really innocently – commented as she took a gulp of her ice peach tea.

Upon seeing Sting's dismal face, Rogue chuckled, "And my guess is this guy here wanted to get those keys too, but evidently, he was too slow."

Everybody burst into laughter once more as Sting sighed. Lucy caught his eye and winked, saying, "I do appreciate your effort of trying to get a special gift for me though." He started to smile, but then she added, "Even though they may be last ditched effort."

Sting groaned as everybody laughed even harder. It was going to be hard to get them to forget this mistake he made.

* * *

_Ten years later…_

"Happy birthday mummy!" Akane Eucliffe, Lucy and Sting's daughter of five years old said as she present her mother with a handmade card.

Lucy accepted the present as she gave Akane a thin smile. It's not that she wasn't elated that her daughter made the effort to give her something for her special day, but the thing is…

"Akane," Lucy gently said. "Yes mummy?" Questioned Akane, looking up at Lucy with big, doe-like green eyes.

"Next time when you meet a boy, remember that first impressions do always count okay?"

Akane nodded vigorously, her golden blonde hair flying around.

"And if any of those impressions are cocky, rude, arrogant, brash, self-centred, power crazy, insensitive and forgetful, never ever fall in love with him okay?"

"No problem mummy! I won't fail you!" Akane declared. "You can count on me!"

"Especially forgetful!"

"Okay!"

What's Lucy's reason for drumming that into her precious five year old daughter's head?

Her dearest husband, Sting Eucliffe, had forgotten her birthday _again_.

Sting gulped; sweat pouring over his face as he overheard the conversation his wife was having with his daughter. _'Oh well. I'll just find a way to obtain forgiveness. After all,' _He had to chuckle as he thought, _'I've got the magic."_

…

…

…

_First impressions do always count._

* * *

**A/N: **And so I'm done! Whew! This is definitely a long one! But I had a blast writing it, so I hope you totally enjoy reading it! ^^

**On a side note, any of you like Pokémon too? :3 Thinking of writing a oneshot regarding ShockingShipping (Volkner/Denzi of Sunnyshore + Elesa/Kamitsure of Nimbasa). Was wondering about the response… So it'll make me happy if you can tell me whether you'll look forward to it or not :D**

And you know what else will make my day? **Review!** :b Okay, this is like, so expected for me to say. All well, review! xD

**Do support my multichaptered StiCy fanfiction Pure White Love! ^^**

Thank you and till next time! :D


	6. Clocks

**Clocks**

**Summary: **As each hour past, their attraction for one another grew deeper and deeper.

**Pairing: **StiCy (Sting Eucliffe + Lucy Heartfilia)

**Rating: **Rated T (for safety)

**Word Count: **1,452 words (excluding intro and A/N)

**Prompt: **02; For you I'll be me – in the most honest way.

**A/N: **Here's to a new oneshot for the Writing Challenge! :D Took me a while to think of this, terribly sorry if it wasn't good enough T_T Had to grab the first idea I came up with since my Challenge ends on the 20th December! :O That's like, a little less than a month away! D; -PANICS- Ohh! And to all those who reviewed **He's Got The Magic**, thank you guys so so so much! :D And glad you like it! ^^; Felt sorry for Sting and Lucy though haha! Enough of my chatters, let's just move on to the story! :D

**IMPORTANT! This is like, done in drabble styled again. Something like Mesmerized, just whole lot more… distant. It's somewhat AU-ish by the way!**

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Fairy Tail… If I owned Fairy Tail… If I owned Fairy Tail… If I really owned it, I wouldn't be writing this now right? T_T

* * *

_Twelve Midnight, the Cinderella clock chimes._

Their paths crossed as she ran.

A blonde girl with the most beautiful brown eyes imaginable was running to anywhere but her home. Her thick hair whipped around her, breath came out in short puffs and a thin mist formed from the cold air around her surrounded her pale icy pink lips. Yes, it might be cold outside and she was only dressed in thin clothes with a dark red clock draped over her tiny frame.

But none of these mattered to her. For she was running away from home. She was running away with nothing with her except a change of clothes and her precious celestial spirit keys. Other than that, there was nothing else to tie her down.

She ran away from home. Because her father, Jude Heartfilia, just don't understands her. He never believed she was grown up enough to join a Magic Guild. He only wanted her to study the day off and to marry immediately to a rich bachelor once she was of legal age to marry. To him, she was nothing but an immature girl, somebody who was incapable to take care of herself.

Mud splattered her beautiful wine red clock as her soft brown boots slapped roughly onto the pavement. She nimbly darted through the shadows as she fled into the tall, dark buildings. A tear escaped her big orbs as she stared into the night sky, wondering what he future might be since she ran away from the expensive Victorian mansion she called home.

And then she sees him.

He was wearing a leather jacket and a pair of black jeans when her watery eyes fell on him. His tall, lean frame was supported against a graffiti-covered wall and she watches as his stunning emerald eyes watching the night sky, as though as he was mesmerized by the twinkling stars.

Her startled eyes meet his as he suddenly turned around, giving her no time to hide in the shadows once more and she revelled in the sight of the pair of cool, green eyes staring at her.

"Running away?"

His words broke the frosty silence around them. She took note, in her hazy state, that his voice was soft and gentle and nodded; her golden hair flying out of her face. The blonde girl took a hesitant step forward with her hands clamping her hood tightly in front of her.

_Crunch._

She blinked as the crunch of gravel from his boots echoed loudly. She flushed; her face getting redder and it's not from the cold as she realized she stared at his face for far too long.

It wasn't until he was next to her that she noticed his lighter shade of blonde hair, his high cheekbones and nose bridge and his well built body and realized he was somebody she once met in a party. The sudden look of realization in his crystallized eyes showed that he had the exact same thought when he carefully studied her face.

"I've seen you before." She said her voice barely a whisper.

"So have I." He breathed.

The two leaned their back against the colourful wall and watched the night skies together. Silently.

* * *

_One in the morning, their time was just beginning._

"The name is Sting Eucliffe." The male blonde broke the deadly silence between them once more.

Eucliffe. Now she remembers. His family specializes in creating magical weapons.

Her eyes locked with his. She felt captivated by those emerald orbs of his that seemed to be lacking life. Which was ironic really, as green was the colour representing life.

"Lucy." She softly said, her eyes never leaving his. "Lucy Heartfilia."

"The heiress of the Heartfilia fortunes huh." He lightly chuckled, which the female blonde noted was hollow.

The wind blew and she breathed into his minty scent. Silence wrapped around them once again.

* * *

_Two in the morning, the sky was still as dark as tar._

"Why did you run away in the first place?" Like the previous rounds, the green eyed man broke the silence.

"I could ask you the same thing." Those words tumbled out of her pale pink lips before she knew it.

Their eyes met each other's again and they just merely smiled, but nothing was voiced.

* * *

_Three in the morning, the stars were still shining bright._

"I want to be happy." This round, it was the shorter blonde who broke the silence surrounding them.

He gave her a curious glance, raising his eyebrows ever so slightly. It was almost as if he was asking, _'explain further'._

"I want to escape from the harsh realities of rich family."

His eyes lit up in understanding.

"I want to join a Guild and develop my skills as a celestial spirit mage."

His gaze travelled to her hands as she held out the two precious gold keys given by her late mother.

He smiled as his cold hand reached for hers and they sat in silence once more.

* * *

_Four in the morning, not much time left._

"I want to be myself."

His smooth, velvet voice echoed in her mind.

"I want to be myself." He repeated. "Instead of behaving like any other typical obedient and proper rich boy."

Their hands were tighter than ever.

"I want to be carefree. To be able to live as myself. As Sting. As a boy who couldn't care less about the world. As a boy who is able to express his true personality and feelings."

That was the longest sentence he said so far. His breathing turned out to be a little hard, almost as if it was forced. Her warm eyes turned away from his handsome face and back into the night sky, which was already beginning to lighten and they remained silent.

* * *

_Five in the morning, the sky's becoming lighter, lighter and lighter._

Her head fell gently on his shoulder as they watched the sky turning from velvet blue to cerulean. The sun was slowly rising. Some birds were already chirping.

Their time is running short.

He intertwined their fingers. They both knew they understood how the other felt about life. Their unspoken connection was obvious.

Neither one of them questioned it.

* * *

_Six in the morning, their time is almost up._

"It's almost time."

There was a trace of sadness in the man's words.

She still remained huddled in his arm. "I don't want to return." She whispered to him.

He smiled wistfully into the lightening sky and asked, "What's your age?"

She told him she was seventeen; only to realize he was the same age too.

"When you're eighteen, your father would definitely want to marry you off."

She winced; for the first time today.

"My father would do the same thing too. My family business would help yours."

The small smile on his chiselled face grew as her eyes brightened as she digested his words.

"Yes, I'm suggesting we marry."

He confirmed her suspicions as he spoke those words above with a playful wink. "After marriage, we would need to wait for our parents to retire before we take over the family business."

He paused for her to take in his words.

"Between now and then, we'll be able to travel and join a Guild together." She breathed out, excitement evident in her voice as she grinned, fully showing her shiny white teeth.

He lets out a low chuckled; except, this round it wasn't empty. And he gave her a quick peck on her cheek.

She gasped at his rash movement. But doesn't say a word.

* * *

_Seven in the morning, the last hour._

"It's time." He whispered, clearly not wanting the sun to fully risen and the birds to begin their day.

"We'll see each other again soon." She muttered, her eyes glazed as she tilts her head to the skies.

"There is a party next week after all." He mused as he ran a hand through his spiky hair.

The duo stood up and faced each other, bidding farewell.

"You'll show your true personality next week when you're with me right?" She gave a coy wink as she gaze at the lean man.

He gave her a smirk; hinting to her what his true personality is like. "For you, Lucy, I'll be me. In the most honest way."

"Glad to hear that Sting." She leaned in, gave him a quick peck on the lips and swiftly turned, skipping her way back home.

* * *

_She was a girl fighting to escape the harsh realities of life. He was a guy would just want to be himself. __In the end of the day, as their broken hearts started to beat in sync, they realized that actually, they're both fighting for love._

* * *

**A/N: **Done! I'm sorry if this was horribly done T_T Do give me pointers on how to write these drabble styled stories since this is the first time I attempted it! :P Did anyone notice I deliberately leave their names out until they introduced themselves and when they leave to go on their own separate ways? :O Anyways ~ Do review and tell me how to improve yeah! ;) Next chapter would be the LAST CHALLENGE! –excited- Hold me in your arms and never let go! CYA!

**Do support my other StiCy story, Pure White Love ^^**


	7. Our Love

**Our Love.**

**Summary:** They refused to be treated as a joke for their love is precious like pure gold. Their love is irreplaceable, it is unstoppable, and it is indestructible.

**Pairings:** StiCy – Sting Eucliffe + Lucy Heartfilla. Slight hints on GaLe (Gajeel Redfox + Levy McGarden), JerZa (Jellal Fernandes + Erza Scarlett), LaMi (Laxus Dreyar + Mirajane Strauss) and RoKino (Rogue Cheney + Yukino Aguria)

**Ratings:** Rated T (for safety)

**Story Word Count:** 5,297 (excluding intro and A/N)

**Category/Prompt:** 01; Hold me in your arms and never let go.

**A/N:** DUM DA DA DA! This is it. The last chapter for Our Love. This means, this Writing Challenge is now over for me. On the dot somemore! –shivers- So scared I couldn't make it. I was like, "Ahh. Today's 15 December. My deadline is 20 December." –Nodding happily to myself- "Let's just check the day so I know how to pace myself." –unlocks phone and view calendar- "OMG WTH DIE DIE DIE. It is actually next week!" –freaks out- Andddddd ~ Do check out the ending Author's Note eh? :D Will do some thank you and asking for opinion on which shipping to do for my next FT competition oneshot and other random (but super important) details! xD So enjoy this story, really hope it have the right amount of romance mixed with some humour! ^^

* * *

"_With this ring, I thee wed."_

…

"QUICKKKKKK! YOU GIRLS ARE LATEEEEEEE!"

"Leave it to Mirajane to cause a ruckus in the morning." Levy McGarden grumbled as she rolled out of the sofa. "And today isn't even the real wedding day! Ahh, the woes of a cute woman getting married!" Lucy Heartfilia whined, coming out of her room with Mirajane Strauss on her heel.

"Today is our hen's party Lucy! The last night you will be spending as a single woman!" Mirajane screeched, "We have so many things to do! Have a great time with just us girls, try on the full outfit and makeup and make sure all the correct food would be there at the wedding!"

"Isn't the real party at night at Fairy Hills?" Yukino Aguria questioned as she brought two plates of pancakes on the dining table. "I know right." Lucy and Levy muttered together. "Who knows what that demon is planning?" They added together with a shudder.

Mirajane threw a glare at them. "I mean, you'll be spending the day with us! And the night with the rest of the ladies! We have so much to do! Clothes, makeup, hair, cakes and more!"

"Oh definitely." Erza Scarlet emerged from the bathroom. "Yes! Glad you agree with me!" Mirajane gratefully said, eager to have some extra help in pulling the two avid readers out of bed.

"Be ready in five minutes or there won't be any breakfast for you." Erza threatened. Lucy and Levy flinched. "I won't run the risk of the caterers mistaking strawberry cheesecake for chocolate sponge."

The sleepy duo stared at the armour clad mage's retreating back and face palmed.

"Damn Erza and her great love for cakes." They whispered in unison.

* * *

At the same time as Mirajane and Erza were having a fit, Levy and Lucy were rushing for their lives and Yukino was quietly observing everything…

"Now this, is what I call, having a good time." Gajeel Redfox declared before he downed the glass of beer he was holding.

"I have no idea how you stomach that." Rogue Cheney muttered, wrinkling his nose at the smell. In his hands he held a glass of champagne.

"This stuff just ain't strong enough." Gajeel defended himself, gesturing to the bottles of wine and champagne.

"I second that." Gray Fullbuster added, giving the currently smirking dragon slayer a high five. "I can't help but to disagree." Natsu Dragneel argued, his face flushed and eyes dazed.

"You're just bad at holding your liquor." Laxus sniggered. "You only had what? One?" Gajeel threw in.

"No. Two." Natsu mumbled, fanning himself with his hands. As though the air condition that was blasting in full power at Rogue and Sting's house weren't enough.

"You guys are hopeless." Jellal Fernandes scoffed, adding another bottle of wine to his pile of empty bottles beside him.

Gray threw a glance at Jellal and said "I swear you could give Cana a run for her money."

Sting Eucliffe eyed Laxus, Jellal, Gajeel and Gray critically. They were drowning themselves with liquor. "Hey hey." He warned them. "It's only ten in the morning. Don't drink too much till you're unable to wake up for my wedding tomorrow okay?"

"I still can't believe you're finally getting married." Rogue said, pouring himself another glass.

"I can't believe I need to be groomsmen." Gajeel darkly muttered.

Scoffs and sniggers were heard.

"I don't get it. Why me but not the popsicle or flame brain? You know I'll probably end up tripping on the carpet and ruin the whole thing."

"Because I don't wanna run the risk of popsicle stripping halfway while he's walking and flame brain burning the carpet as he walked." Sting flatly replied.

Disgruntled, Gajeel crushed an empty can of beer.

"Oh please." Laxus sneered. "Let's just enjoy the best of today since this is the last day," He paused to slap Sting on the back (Sting winced at the contact), "This brat here would be a free man."

He was rewarded with a glare from the groom-to-be. "Maybe we should get a head start by helping you to plan your wedding with Mirajane."

"Once you actually proposed to her, that is." Natsu guffawed as Gajeel and Gray snickered while Rogue and Jellal gave a wry smile.

"Shut up." Laxus mumbled, covering his beet red face with a random cushion.

* * *

"I'm nervous! I'm nervous! I can't believe I'm going to be a married woman in like, an hour!" Lucy babbled on as the girls were all seated comfortably in a rented limousine.

"Relax Lucy. Just breathe in and out and the whole thing would be over before you knew it." Levy comforted the hysteria blonde.

"I wonder who'll catch the bouquet later." Mirajane mused.

"I don't believe in that sort of thing." Erza muttered, gazing out of the window.

"Well I think it works!" Yukino voiced out. "I mean, back when Sherry and Ren had their wedding last July, Lucy caught the bouquet! And look what is happening now!"

"Bet he is too dense to even realise you need to propose before a marriage to happen." Levy muttered, pointedly staring at her feet.

"Not being with me is his personal punishment for being with the dark in the past…" Erza grumbled, her eyes never leaving the scenery.

"Always changing the subject whenever I talk about rings." Mirajane complained, crossing her arms in anger.

"Eheheheheh." Yukino sweatdropped.

"So Yukino…" Lucy questioned, "You don't wish to catch the bouquet so you'll be married to Rogue as soon as possible?"

"We aren't even together!" Yukino shrieked.

That got the attention of the depressed bridesmaid.

"Shall I help you?" Mirajane offered, her blue eyes sparkling in glee.

"I'll get Gajeel set the two of you up!" Levy suggested.

"I will personally knock some sense into him." Erza's gaze snapped away from the window.

"No, no, NO! I'm all right really!" The poor sliver haired woman cried.

* * *

"Shit, shit, shit! I can't find it!" The raven hair dragon slayer of Sabertooth was in total panic. For once.

"Where could I have left it?" He cried, rushing around the house, his red eyes darting around. "It's not in the coat pocket, nor is it on the bedside table!"

"What did you lost?" Laxus questioned, facing the mirror as he tied his tie. "We only have five more minutes before we have to go. Natsu and Gray already set off." Gajeel shouted from the shower.

"Yeah, Rogue, what did you lost?" The groom asked. "Need my help to find it?"

"N-no. It's okay. I'll manage." Rogue stuttered. He couldn't possibly tell the groom that he lost the ring!

"You lost the ring didn't you?" Jellal sniggered as he watched Rogue's reaction to Sting.

Rogue gulped. Sting would never leave this lying down.

"He couldn't have lost the ring. Both of them are with Yukino. Yukino said she doesn't trust the guys with it." Sting said as he picked up his jacket.

Ohhhhhh. _'Now I remember.' _Rogue's lips curved downwards in a grimace.

"Are you all ready?" Laxus questioned.

"If so, then let's go!" Sting declared, pumping his fist in the air as though he was heading towards a battlefield rather than to his own wedding.

"Fifty bucks that he'll be nervous at the Church." Gajeel hissed. "You're on." The rest replied.

* * *

The ceiling was high; colours of red, green, orange and blue flowed, blending slightly together, flowing like a kaleidoscope. The once snowy white walls were now covered in silk and laces in pastels. It was a miracle that the glitter was spread endlessly and painstakingly by the decorating committee actually stayed intact. Okay, maybe it wasn't so much of a miracle since Levy used her solid script on it. Ivory white chairs with beige cushions and the tiniest of fake blue roses decorating the edges stood neatly in rows. Pots of roses lined a deep wine red carpet, paving way to white steps.

The sun beams shone, bouncing off the hues of colours at the ceiling, complimenting the designs. It certainly was a beautiful setting. One which Sting would certainly paused, pushing aside his current thoughts, and take a good look at it since he would most likely never see it again. Oh, he would most certainly do so.

If he wasn't the one standing on a white pedestal, dressed in a crisp black tuxedo, white dress shirt, green tie and shiny shoes, clutching his hands together tightly till they were a chalky white. He ran his frantic eyes around the room, trying to calm himself down. Of course, the excited chatters from the audience were of no help. His panicking eyes fell onto those forest green ones of Mavis Vermillion, who in her spirit state, stood next to Natsu who was sitting in the first row, holding onto Happy and Lector. **(*)** Mavis nodded, gracing him with the slightest of smiles, Natsu's face broke into a grin and the exceeds gave him warm smiles of encouragement. Sting immediately felt a sense of relief.

_'Nothing would go wrong. I won't screw this up.' _Sting repeatedly chanted in his head.

His sharp ears soon picked up the soft, harmonic sounds of a cello, violin and piano. The slow tune gradually got louder, but never increasing its speed. Everybody was hushed. Sting gulped; feeling the anticipation of the music.

Everybody turned their heads as the massive ivory doors flew opened; and the first bridesmaid and groomsmen walked down the aisle.

The first thing Sting registered in his mind was bright blue eyes belonging to Mirajane Strauss. _'Or better known as the devil.' _Sting wryly thought. The white haired beauty was in a sky blue A-line dress which ended just above the knees. Tiny white pearls – seemingly invisible to the spectators – were stitched across the chest area which ended at the waistband, a cream sash with white rose brooch pinned on it, allowing the tail ends to flow gently down; something that the rest of the girls had fashioned just minutes before Mirajane came out. She let down her side bangs and the top portion of her hair was twisted into a side braid so it could hold a blue rose matching her dress and she wore a pair of nude pumps to complete the look.

Attached to Mirajane would be the blonde grandson of Master Makarov Dreyar of Fairy Tail, Laxus Dreyar. Dressed in an ink black tuxedo just like Sting, Laxus's navy tie was done neatly in a Winsor knot. His flaming orange eyes met Sting's as he joined him on the right side of the aisle with Mirajane heading towards the left.

Walking in next with their arms linked together would be Levy McGarden and Gajeel Redfox. With the white chiffon wrapped securely in a ribbon around her chest and a thin white waistband, the rest of the lemon yellow dressed flowed down till it was a little above her knees with a little amount of petticoat with laces at the end beneath it. She wore a handmade bracelet made with pastels of blue, pink, green and yellow ribbons. A yellow hair band with a white rose attached pulled Levy's curled hair away from her face, the blue ringlets bouncing as she walked on gracefully with her nude kitten heels.

In contrast with Levy's careful and graceful movements, Gajeel struggled with each step. Every step forward in that ridiculous over polished leather shoes was a step closer to salvation. _'How in the world can those girls – especially that little shrimp_ – _stand wearing heels and fluffy dresses while I'm struggling in my flats and suit?' _The raven hair dragon slayer whose hair was gelled up neatly just for the occasion today grumbled loudly – in his opinion – in his mind. _'Do not screw up the walk. You can do this.' _He consoled himself. After all, the faster he proceeds on without any mistakes, the faster he can get out of the tar black tie which he swore was determined to choke him to death.

The duo separated as they reached the end of the walk. Levy joined Mirajane at the left side of the aisle and the two automatically dissolved into quiet giggles.

"Finally this is over." Gajeel lowly sighed as he finally reached Sting and Laxus. Laxus's stoic face broke it's façade as he lightly chuckled while Sting glared at the relieved dragon slayer. "Gihihi." A mischievous smirk took over his relieve features. "Of course, it's not entirely over for you. Ghihihihi."

What could Sting do now other than to grumbled under his breath and wait for the next pair to appear?

Next was Erza Scarlet; coming in arm in arm with Jellal Fernandes. The tail ends of Erza's deep red hair was temporarily dyed an ombre plum, no doubt specially just for this occasion (she would never dye her hair; Jellal did name her Scarlett after her special hair colour). The fusion of red and purple hair was curled in loose and airy waves, making her long hair fall gently over her simple halter neck cream dress. A white rose was tucked neatly behind her right ear. A black bow made of leather can be seen on the back of the dress as it was connected to a black waist band. Her nude suede pumps were definitely the most unique with a leather tip and a few pointy studs. Finishing the outfit off would be a bangle with a grand total of forty five studs in black and gold on her right hand and an armour-like ring on the third finger on her left.

Jellal had opted to gel his hair back, allowing a few loose strands around his face, exposing the intricate design of his tattoo at his eye. He also traded a tuxedo for a black vest, white dress shirt and jacket, and a tie for a vermillion bow tie. If it wasn't for his intimidating presence, he would've fit right in with the Blue Pegusus's Trimens for he looked like a host.

Their shoes made no noise as they departed to join the respective groups at the side. But not before Erza flashes something between a smile and a smirk at Sting and gave him a quick nod.

_"You've passed the test." _Those words, said by the fearsome re-equip mage of Fairy Tail flashed through Sting's mind. He gulped as he remembered the "trial" he had to pass. Then he shook his head fervently as Gajeel whispered "You've already passed" and Jellal added "All of us too".

Their conversation was cut short upon noticing the entrance of the maid of honour and best man: Yukino Aguria and Rogue Cheney. The top of Yukino's baby pink dress was covered in rhinestones that shimmered and sparkled. Her dress doesn't have a waist band; hence ruffled eyelet chiffon, all in an increasingly lighter shade of pink flows down, producing a gradient effect, till it barely touched her knees. She donned on – like the other who had came before her – nude strappy heels with a ribbon at the straps. She tied a leopard printed scarf to her left wrist and a leopard designed hair band with a white rose attached in her short, silver hair with straight bangs.

Rogue had on an uncharacteristic soft smile on his face as he walked; joined arms with Yukino, down the aisle in his charcoal black suit. His maroon tie swayed slightly as he hadn't button his jacket, which revealed his navy blue pinstripe dress shirt.

As they reached the end of the aisle, Yukino beamed at the spiky blonde man as though as she was saying, _in just mere minutes, you'll be a married man. _Her crimson eyed partner's lips slightly curled upwards as he walked over to Sting. He paused and whispered, "Take care of her." Sting raised his eyebrow at his best friend. _Since when was he so protective of her? _"Because you'll have many furious mages and spirits after you if you don't." Laxus helpfully chipped in.

They were soon silenced as Wendy Marvel – the flower girl – appeared wearing a simple ivory dress with sleeves and her hair up in bunches with pink ribbons. In her hands held a wicker basket and she soon begun spreading rose petals to the ground.

As red rose petals fall gently from Wendy's hands, gasps were heard from the audience, taken aback by awe. Sting peeked though his eyelashes while the groomsmen and bridesmaid all eagerly wait for his reactions. They already knew how the bride looked like since, well, she was on the other side of the door with them minutes ago.

Sting's breath hitched, and he took a tiny step forward, as though he was drawn to her.

…And was promptly involuntarily pulled back.

"No walking till the bride is here!" Laxus chided. "And dude, close your mouth. No good will come from leaving it hanging about." Gajeel sniggered.

In normal situations, Sting would already shot them down with a retort of his own. But now? He could only think of the words swirling through his mind as he tried to find a word that perfectly described his wife-to-be, Lucy Heartfilia.

One word stood out from the rest. Lucy Heartfilia looked like a goddess.

Walking down the aisle with Master Makarov with a bouquet of red roses clutched tightly in her fishnet laced gloves, simply put, was the definition of beauty. Her dress, which had a sweet heart neckline, hugs her curves. Diamonds were encrusted at the chest area, and tiny pearls were stitched all the way down till the dress flared when it reached her hips. Tiny bits of crushed swarovski crystals in emerald, sapphire, fireopal and padparadscha were hidden underneath translucent silk and laces, which shimmered as a few stray rays of sun caught it, displaying faint rose imprints. She had on a rose choker and on her right wrist hung an emerald and diamond cat shaped charm bracelet. A crown of pink roses lay on top of her golden blonde head. Some of her hair was slightly pulled back into a braid while curled tendrils framed her heart-shaped face that was dusted lightly with makeup. Her feet, covered with nude heels swept across the carpet as though as they were gliding.

Master Makarov released his hand and gave her a reassuring smile. On a closer examination, you could see his eyes slightly wet and his cheeks flushed. Yes, he was certainly elated that one of his dear children found happiness outside of the Guild.

The music – if it was possible – sounded grander than ever. Subconsciously, the guests sat up straighter, none of their backs actually touching the chair, as though they were mysteriously drawn towards what was happening at the pedestal.

Lucy personally felt that it the music was more of haunting than soothing really. But she brushed it off as her own imaginative writer's mind. Of course she would be nervous.

_Today was her big day after all._

With a smile, she turned towards the love of her life. Who – in her own opinion – looked devastatingly handsome. He held her hand, gave her a grin and they both turned towards the priest.

Yukino, Mirajane, Levy and Erza were all giggling as they too were absorbed into the atmosphere. They've all seen the trials and tribulations Sting was put through to get Lucy's hand.

Besides, they were the ones who caused the troubles.

Rogue, Laxus, Gajeel and Jellal on the other hand, were absolutely perturbed at the giggling girls. I mean, it's a special occasion and all, why all the giggles? Gajeel scowled at Levy for a mere second – he wouldn't dare to come off as uncouth in his friend's wedding – before reverting back to a neutral smile. Levy responded with a roll of her eyes and resumed back to giggling.

The guests may be patiently waiting, the groomsmen might be kinda impatient and bored by now and the bridesmaid might be sucked into their own fantasy. But nobody could deny the fact that they were all anticipating the priest and the star couple of the day to say the words that would bind the two together.

The priest cleared his throat.

Sting gently squeezed Lucy's hand. She offered him a grin they showed her pearly white teeth.

The priest turned to Sting first.

"Do you, Sting Eucliffe, take Lucy Heartfilia, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"Yeah. Sure. Of course. Why not?" He shrugged.

The priest gave him a hard stare while everybody else was thinking,

'_Leave it to Sting to find his rotten attitude just right before the grand moment.'_

"Of course I do."

The priest rubbed the top of his balding head. "I'm getting too old for this." He mumbled.

"Do you, Lucy Heartfilia, take Sting Eucliffe, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

Lucy drew in a shaky breath. She wasn't going to jinx it up. "I do." Her voice wavered slightly, but anyone would have passed it off as nervousness.

"The rings." The priest nods at Rogue and Yukino. Both stepped up with the respective wedding bands.

Lucy took the wedding band in her right hand. Her fingers may have been covered by the fishnet lace gloves, but she could feel the cool and smooth texture of the platinum band. She took note of the little, three diamonds that were fit into the ring. They weren't invisible unless you looked at them up close.

"With this ring, I thee wed."

Sting's strong and masculine voice broke her out of her little reverie. Lucy hoped she didn't appear frazzled to the crowd.

"With this ring, I thee wed." Lucy repeated after Sting, placing the ring on his left ring finger.

Everyone seemed to slowly inch their way forward or to lean in their seats nearer towards the pedestal. The two blondes exchanges glances, eyes twinkling and lips curved upwards into a smile, their cheeks dusted in a light pink.

"And so, I pronounce you husband and wife."

The priest lifted up his head from the book he was reading from and smiled at Sting. "You may now kiss the bride."

Sting gave a lopsided grin, took her face in his hands, and their lips met.

Bubbles came spewing out, cameras flashed, hollers and giggles… But to the couple at the pedestal, the world might as well have been black and white.

They parted, eyes wide with exhilaration, excitement and many other unidentifiable emotion.

"Allow me to introduce to you, fine ladies and gentlemen, Mr and Mrs Sting and Lucy Eucliffe!" The priest boomed, slamming the book shut.

"_I love you."_

Was all that was said before Sting leaned in once more.

Lips touched.

Eyes dazed.

Sparks flew.

Time stopped.

Hearts fluttered.

_This is love._

* * *

"Finally the reception is over." Lucy sighed. "It's been a tiring day for us all." Levy muttered, playing with the hem of the yellow cable knit pullover she's wearing.

"Tiring? No way! You girls are just plain weak." Sting hollered, leaping up from the floor to the sofa.

"EXACTLY!" Gajeel shouted back.

Currently, the newlywed couple and their bridesmaid and groomsmen are in Sting and Lucy's hotel suite room hanging out and talking.

"The attitude's back after the wedding huh." Erza stated, polishing her sword. "I think you should put that sword away before Sting freaks out." Jellal noted Sting staring intently at the shiny weapon in the scarlet mage's hands.

"After all we've put you through." Mirajane snickered. "You better treat Lucy well or else! Or so Erza had said." Laxus cackled. "It was fun trying to torture you." Gray snickered as he high fived Gajeel who voiced the same opinion.

Rogue held his hands up as Sting looked at him expectantly, "I can't argue against their logic."

"Pfft…" Yukino burst out laughing and Levy joined in.

"Not you too Yukino!" Sting groaned.

"What's happening? What torture?" Lucy demanded.

"You didn't think we'll just hand you over to the most idiotic Sabertooth mage without some sort of test huh." Natsu sniffed.

"In fact, Loke was the first one who came after Sting. Then Laxus, Gajeel and the rest of Team Natsu and then finally the combine effort of Mira, Yukino and me." Levy said, counting off her fingers.

"And here I thought Mirajane was the most supportive. Turns out she was the most deadly." Sting grumbled under his breath as Mirajane and Levy burst into giggles once more.

"Pfft…"

"Don't take their sides again Yukino!"

"What did Mira do exactly?" Lucy curiously prodded.

"Well it went like this…" Yukino started. "We had no idea that Loke went forth to confront Sting first." Levy said. "Though now that we think about it, it's obvious why he would 'attack' without us knowing." Gray put in.

"So when Sting entered the Guild to fight Natsu like normal, I was surprised when he went up and complained on 'some crazy lion stalking him for a whole week to make sure he wasn't up to no good'." Mirajane quoted Sting with an amused grin.

"Then that woman," Sting jabbed a finger at Mira, "said that I better prepare for more 'divine intervention'." He snorted at the last part.

Lucy shot them all a bewildered look. Rogue coughed lightly to get attention and said, "Hence that is why he lied that he was going on a long mission with me."

"When in reality he was like a puppet being pulled into doing things by his master." Jellal laughed.

"Which in this case, the mastermind is ME!" Mirajane proudly declared. Sting growled and bared his teeth. But the rest just laughed it off.

"I made sure he is strong enough to stomach anything." Laxus told Lucy, who quirk an eyebrow at the new information. "Yeah, by making me eat lightning." Sting unappreciatively said.

"Your tummy must have hurt after that energy blast." Natsu rubbed his own stomach, sympathetic for Sting at the moment since he remembered the pain he felt when he ate lightning.

"And I sure didn't gain some side electric powers." Sting had a sullen look on.

"Gihihihi! At least I only made you have full day training with me!" Gajeel cackled. "It was the easiest thing that demon planned for me." Sting admitted.

Mirajane smiled brightly, eyes twinkling. "But the next sure isn't ~"

"HEHEHEHEH…"

"Uh-oh. I know that." Lucy gulped as the rest of Team Natsu had an evil glint in each of their dark eyes.

"We were told to triple team up against him!" Erza animatedly said. "And since I was so awesome," Sting puffed up his chest with pride, "I managed to defeat them!" "It's his fault that we lost!" The salmon and brunette man accused the other.

"Really?" Lucy squealed. "How so?" She couldn't exactly fathomed the idea of a single mage – be it her husband or not – defeating three of the Guild's strongest single handed.

Erza ended up sulking, muttering inaudible words. Gray and Natsu were locked in a heated staring match, their faces clearly telling the rest they think the other person was responsible for the lost.

Jellal laughed weakly and said, "Erza was distracted by a cake Sting presented to her. Natsu and Gray weren't exactly the best tag team partners."

"I seeeeeeeeee." Lucy drawled out, giggling slightly. Then a frown appeared on her face. "If that wasn't the worst trial, what else could top it?"

"Kekeke it's girl power!" Levy cheered. "Like, our plan really had Sting going around in circles!" Mirajane laughed.

"We made him go on a wild goose chase!" Yukino put in. "We told him we prepared a fantastic dinner at a restaurant for him and Lucy since he oh so diligently completed all the trials the other set for him!"

"But first he'll need to complete more tasks!" Levy chimed in.

"Like cleaning up the Guild for me and Kinana!" Mirajane said. "Like cleaning and organising my place! Which is really messy!" Natsu laughed. "Making him go to the lingerie store to pick something up when in reality there nothing to pick up!" Laxus chuckled.

"And finally, ending the day by telling him you're still out on a mission with us so there wasn't going to be any dinner at a posh restaurant!" Levy giggled.

"You should've made him wash my house too. He never keeps it tidy." Rogue grumbled.

"Maybe we'll do it to the next engaged man!" Lucy suggested brightly. "OH YES! I'll take revenge for this all right!" Sting yelled out.

"So which one of you will propose first?" Lucy questioned, smiling deviously at the stunned male mages (except Sting of course).

"Hey hey. Tonight is your night. Don't drag us in it!" Laxus tried to protect himself.

Lucy and Sting merely rolled their eyes before they start a barrage of questions at the single mages.

* * *

"They are finally gone!" Sting was ecstatic, Lucy noted.

"What are you planning? Why are you so happy they are gone?" She stated, looming over Sting who was sitting at the foot of the bed, her warm eyes now cold and accusing.

"Eh? I'm not planning anything. Haven't you realized what time it is already? It's like, two in the morning. What kind of person wouldn't be sleepy?" Sting protested.

"Me. I need to continue writing my novel. Too much time had been gone to preparing the wedding. I have to revive my story." Lucy firmly said as she lifted a folder of papers out of her bag…

… Only to be pulled down into Sting's lap.

She took a good look at his face and she felt a sense of dread creeping onto her. A smirk, bits of spiky hair falling over his face, a glint in his emerald eyes… She knew a look like that. It never ended well. For her at least.

She leaned her face further away from him. Like she said, she wasn't going to neglect her story. Sting can wait.

"What are you doing?" Lucy demanded. "I really need to-"

She broke off as Sting buried his face into her nape. He inwardly smirked. He could feel the heat radiating from her cheeks. He has no doubt that Lucy's face is burning now.

"I'm just doing what you wanted me to do," Sting said, his voice muffled. "Or at least, what I think you wanted me to do. Isn't there a scene in your story whereby Andrew holds Maybelline like this immediately after their wedding?"

"Uhh…" Lucy stammered. "It is just a story! I never said I wanted it to happen in real life!" Lucy protested, her heart thumping madly.

She had to doubt her own statement though. I mean, she was certain his sharp dragon senses would be able to catch her heart beating wildly.

And her theory was right.

"Tsktsk. Liar." Sting scoffed.

As Sting nuzzled her, Lucy can't help but think back to the scene Sting mentioned in her book. The scene Andrew and Maybelline had been really something similar to the one she and her dear husband is having now. She gave a shy smile as her thoughts coincide with Maybelline's.

"_Hold me in your arms and never let go."_

…

_Their love is unlike any other._

_Compared to steel, their love is stronger._

_It resisted the pressure of fire, swords and ice._

_It was viewed as a passing infatuation – only in outsiders' eyes._

_They refused to be treated like a joke._

_For their love is precious, like pure gold._

_Alone, they may be malleable._

_Together, they are unmovable._

_Their love – it's __indestructible._

* * *

**(*) Let's all just pretend Sting could see Mavis without the Fairy Tail symbol.**

** A/N: **Hohoho I'm done! First, I want to thank everybody: the reviewers and the silent readers! Thank you for making this writing challenge (in my mind, journey) memorable for me. All your reviews definitely brighten my day (waking up to reviews every morning after I updated this is definitely an awesome feeling) and encourages me to write more and better. I do admit that if it wasn't because of the deadline for this challenge, my updates wouldn't be that consistent (ahem, sleepless nights while thinking of how to do the prompts, planning the structure of the stories during lunch… etcetc). But still! It was a very fruitful experience for me :D Since it's the first time I wrote a drabble and an angsty story. Hopefully I'll be able to update my other future stories at a similar rate too? ^^ Anyways, let's move on to business –serious tone-

I want to enter a Fairy Tail Writing Contest organized by Amy Cahill09, FireDragonNatsu and AllieJenzie. And I think I'll get you, the readers to decide which pairing I should do! :D You can suggest any couple (from possible couples to crack and etc) and I'll just read the reviews to see which couple have more demand LOL. Reason why I'm not doing this in form of a poll is because I will not be able to put down every single couple in the options (I mean, my brain probably don't know all of them and frankly, don't wanna be bias).

Talking about opinions, do vote on my poll since the result will affect my future writings kekeke. As in, whether the moments would be fluffier or not and such.

For all GaLe fans out there, I've written a drabble like oneshot :D Do check it out ^^ And I'm gonna write a Chirstmas fic! And a new year one too! Although the new year one might not be FT fic :x It's either a JerZa or LaMi or ShockingShipping (pokemon) or Pokeshipping (pokemon again). With regards to the next update of Pure White Love, it's still in progress. Reason for the delay would be because it is too action packed D; I am trying to squeeze in more romance before its battle, battle and battle. And I wanna try to give a "not so subtle" cliffy LOL. Okay. I have many things I want in the next chapter of PWL and I'm trying to do all of it. Pssh. Remind me next time not to act like superwoman and want everything xD

Anyways! If you read till this point, thank you and yes, you're saved from ramblings and such! :B This is bye bye for the last time on this fic! DX Kinda sad now that I think about it –sniffles-

BYEEEEEEEE! LOL x)

**P.S. OHOHOH! BY THE WAY, DID ANYONE NOTICED THE SONG WITHOUT WORDS TRIBUTE I ADDED IN THIS STORY? :B If so, do give a shoutout about it in your review or PM! And now, byeeeeeee ~**


End file.
